Against my duty
by Deamortem
Summary: Maka is the young princess of the city Whitehollow but when she is forced into a choice that she doesn't want to make she ends up trying to disobey all of her mothers words, even if that means falling in love with the wrong person. SoulXMaka, BlackStarXTsubaki, KidXLiz
1. The announcement

The sun rose over the mountains of the east slowly. It climbed the sky leaking colour into the world as it went. The land was illuminated in a warm orange glow which filled the valley and down into the city below. The city, compared to the rest of the land was a lot darker. It was drab and old, with grey buildings and tall winding streets. The houses were all of the same design as were the cobbled dark grey roads which wound between them.

It was the same sight that I saw every morning from my balcony which overlooked this dead city. The city which was one day promised to be mine. Whitehollow.

How ironic the name was; to be so light and safe when the reality of this place was so dark. The people were like the living dead, unable to move on from their sorrows of the present war and the losses that we were suffering. Up here in the palace we were safe, with food and necessaries, but down in the streets the men were sent off to war and supplies were running bare.

I leant heavily on the sill of my balcony, wanting to tear my eyes away from the scene of the city but unable to. When I am queen of this kingdom things will be different, I will not let my people suffer like my parents have.

"Miss Albarn?" I quickly turned to the sound behind me.

"Ah Tsubaki, did you want something?" The young maid behind me smiled kindly, her dark blue eyes lit up with their usual optimism. She had long black hair that was tied back and was much taller than me although not in an intimidating way. Tsubaki was a good friend, as well as my personal maid.

"Well I know that it is early but your mother and father wish to speak with you." She bowed slightly, "They will see you in the main hall." Then Tsubaki turned and quickly scurried away.

My mother and father keep me inside the palace always. I am like their precious jewel that they wish to hide away from the eyes of the public. Because of this it is so hard for me to make friends or meet anyone who doesn't work in the palace. And even when I do make friends they are to only be girls, my father makes sure of that. It's a good thing that he doesn't know about Black Star though or he would go mental…

I carefully slipped on my shoes and left my room, heading down the steps to the main hall and throne room that I was told my parents would be waiting in. When I arrived they were sitting there, stiffly positioned on their thrones as if they were on duty.

My father's face was one of regret and sorrow. His deep red hair hung down over part of his face and although his body and clothes gave the impression of a strong king his face made him seem like a broken man. When he saw me his expression lit up and he stood, stretching his arms out to me.

"Maka, my little princess!" the man cried out to me running over to embrace me. My mother stared at him in disgust. She had always been a firm woman, set inside her mind and not willing to change for the sake of others; but today there was more of a resentfulness aimed towards father. Even though he often gave me more love than my mother, she was still the one I aspired to be like. She was strong and independent but unfortunately not the one who was allowed to make the decisions for the kingdom…

"Spirit." My mother said his name sharply, "We did not meet her for you to show your 'love' but to discuss the future plans of this kingdom." The man stepped away from me and skulked back to his throne, not looking my mother in the eyes.

"Yes, Kami darling, I know that…"

"…don't call me darling…" She whispered under her breath but I heard the comment and it hurt. The way my parents were acting, it wasn't their usual carefree and loving attitude to each other, it was lined with hatred and anger and regret. They were hiding things from me…

I waited though, standing silently in front of them so that they could explain, instead of questioning them.

"Maka dear," my mother spoke in a much calmer and loving voice to me, "we need to talk about the future that will be right for Whitehollow. You are not a stupid girl so by now you must have noticed the dire state of the city. The people are not happy and we fear that there may be an uprising soon if things do not change." She stood and paced over to the window so that she could gaze out into the grey. "As you also know you shall be next in line for the throne and that day may come sooner than we all thought…"

"What do you mean? I'm not supposed to take over till I'm at least twenty, if not older…"

"I know but things have changed and, well, your father and I cannot afford to keep up this shenanigan of a marriage any longer. Not when we do not even love each other..."

"It isn't like that Kami, you know that… I love you so much; I love this family so much. You know I would do anything for you…" The man was pretty much begging and I looked at him in confusion. What could my father have done so wrong to my mother that she would despise him like this?

My mother turned sharply, to face my father. Tears were beaded in the edges of her olive eyes and her face was contorted with fury.

"You'd do anything?!" She yelled, finally snapping and pointing towards the man. "How can you say that?! How can you?! You were the one who did this! Oh the times I pretended to ignore the countless maids and village women who were creeping into your room! The times I turned a blind eye and promised myself that it was just a phase that would pass, that you still loved me…" She shook her head, only letting a single tear fall before wiping her eyes. "And how wrong I was… how stupid and naïve, how foolish I was! To even believe that you still loved me like before, it was a ridiculous joke…"

The woman strode towards her throne and sat down, ignoring my father.

"I can't believe you! " I shouted at him, desperately hoping that he would defend himself and prove to me that this wasn't true. He said nothing but hung his head in shame. "Why would you do this?" I wanted to cry and hit him and tell him that I wanted nothing to with him, but I couldn't. Not when my mother was being so strong and self-confident, I wouldn't let her down by being the one to break.

"…Maka…" He finally spoke, "I am so sorry and I know that you probably hate me for this but please… please remember that you will still always be my little girl and if… when you're ready to forgive me then I will be here… I will always still love you…" He looked up at me with shameful eyes smiling ever so slightly but I forced myself mot to look.

How could he have done this to me…? How could he have let me and mother down like this…? And then how could he ever expect me to believe him again and ask me for forgiveness. It made me sick. I wanted to cry and run away from this but one glance at my mother told me that I couldn't. She had called me here to talk and she wasn't going to let me go until she had finished.

"My dear Maka, this wasn't how I planned on telling you…" She smiled weakly but I could tell that the shouting had taken it out of her. "You need to know though that you're father and I am failing our kingdom, we are leaving it to slowly crumble by neglecting the problems to focus on our own. This is why we have come to a decision on what to do." She paused.

"And what is your decision?" I asked hesitantly.

"At the autumn ball which is approaching your father and I shall abdicate from the throne." I gasped slightly.

"No, what will happen to the kingdom? You can't just leave your people…." The woman gave me another of her tired smiles and shook her head at my concern.

"Don't worry, that will all be taken care of; your father has agreed to rule alone for the moths between then and your seventeenth birthday. I hope that when it does come to your birthday that you will choose to take the thrown though, a new leader will do Whitehollow some good." I could only stand there in shock. "Of course it isn't all fair that we leave you to rule alone and dig everyone out of our mess but that matter will be taken care of-"

"What? No!" I interrupted, "You can't just abdicate, I'll only be seventeen, I won't have done anything with my life!" I wanted to be queen yes, but not now, I wasn't ready. "And why just him; where will you be?" I didn't feel like calling that man my father right now…

"I used to tell you Maka that you can never run away from your problems, you must turn and fight them otherwise you can never be strong…" She stood and hung her head, "But now, now the only way for me to fix this is to leave... When you are older you will understand and I will come back but till then I need to go…" The pain on the woman's face was deeply set and I nodded, lowering my head so that my lose hare would hide the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Please may I me excused…?" I asked as normally as my shaking voice would allow me to.

"Yes…" My mother replied flatly.

I quickly turned and walked from the room but once the door was closed I began to run. I ran down the stone corridors, not caring who I bumped into or where I was going. My eyes were blurred with fat tears and I couldn't see the difference between the walls and the floor.

My foot caught on a stone and fell, smacking myself on to the cold stones below and grazing the edges of my arms. I hurriedly picked myself up, one of my shoes slipping off, and began to run again. The lost shoe didn't matter, I didn't care.

Finally I was stopped by the thick dark wooden doors of the place which brought me the most comfort. The library. I wrenched them open, knowing that it would be the only place where no one would be, the only place where no one would look for me, my own secret hideout. I closed the doors carefully behind me and sank down into the corner of the great room, curling into a tight ball and wrapping my arms round myself. Then I cried.

I wept and sobbed, letting my cries echo around the vast hall so that only the books would hear my weakness. I let it all out till my eyes stung and my throat was sore. Then once I had finished I was silent. I didn't move but stared at my feet, one bare and one coved in a small white slipper.

When I was younger my father used to tickle my feet. I would laugh and squirm in his arms and he would finally stop, looking at me and whispering 'daddy loves you' while rubbing his nose against mine. My mother would always sit or stand further away, smiling but shaking her head. She would tell my father that he doted on me too much and that it was silly but I knew she loved him. She was the strong leader who was always there by his side to whisper in his ears the things to say or the path to take. She pulled the strings and he was her puppet but she did love him.

Now everything I had was gone. My father; once the loving man, was a cheater who had lied countless times, and my mother; the independent queen was running away because she couldn't face her problems. And both of them had abandoned me in the middle, not caring about the effects and claiming it was for the good of the kingdom, but I wasn't stupid…

The sound of the library door opening caused me to flinch back although I still didn't look up. My other white slipper was dropped down on the floor in front of my feet.

"Whatcha doing down there?" I instantly recognised the voice and looked up to see the cocky smile of my Blue haired friend Black Star. He stared down at me before offering out his hand to help me up. I didn't take it. "You don't expect a godly guy like me to actually fall down to your level?" He frowned.

I giggled slightly at him; he was always like this, talking about himself like he was a god, but really he was just a village boy who had a habit of sneaking into the castle to visit me and Tsubaki. It was sweet really, how he would treat me like a little kid, not a princess and Tsubaki like a lady, not a servant.

Finally Black Star sighed and sank down to my level.

"So what's up and why is it that I find you acting like Cinderella, dropping your shoes around places and running off to hide?"

"Well, my parents are planning on abdicating and leaving me in charge at my seventeenth birthday…" I mumbled, "It's their entire fault though, my father was the one who messed up, he… he is a cheating liar!" I burst out in sudden anger, "And my mother, she's just a hypocrite! I hate them both for this, for running off and abandoning me in this!"

"Nah!" Black Star rolled his eyes, not taking me seriously at all. "You don't hate them; you're too much of a goody two shoes princess to do that." He smirked at me. I smiled back because I knew he was right although the tears were back in the corners of my eyes.

"… I don't want to be queen…" I whispered.

"Why not? You always used to talk about it. When I'm queen this and when I'm queen that… so this is your chance."

"But you don't understand! I wanted to see the world and finish my studies and maybe fall in love before any of that but now I have no time…" I whined to him.

"So what? Stop moaning and get on with things! I mean your dads pretty crap at ruling and you said your mum's leaving? So this is your chance to rule and to make a difference, you can help the people and maybe you can stop this war." I sighed in response.

"It might seem bad now but everyone will be better for it." He said staring off, "At the moment the people's souls are dying and there is no hope left. The war is pointless, any idiot can see that, and someone needs to make an end to it all. Maybe you can be that someone."

"Wow Black Star that's deep…" I muttered.

"Whatever!" He stood up, pulling me effortlessly to my feet with him. "It's that once your queen the name 'Lord Black Star' seems to be more certain!" He let out a laugh and turned to leave, pausing by the door of the library. "Just think it over though."

I didn't want this but Black star was right, someone had to change thing and if it had to be me then so be it. But for now I was still princess so I could still have those luxuries. I went over to a shelf and ran my fingers over the spines of the books till I found the one I wanted and slid it out from the shelf.

Then I curled up in one of the chairs, flipped open the cover and began to read. And although the story was fictional it was a little piece of reality in the new world that had been dumped onto my shoulders.


	2. Beyond the garden

I don't know what it is but there's something comforting about having your hair gently brushed. Maybe it's the feeling of the spokes gliding through your hair or maybe it's just the overall comfort of having someone there, treating you in a caring motherly way. Whatever the reason was I loved it.

Tsubaki and I were sitting on my bed cross legged while I told her all about the events of the previous day. She didn't respond much other than the occasional nod or hum in understanding. It was one of the reasons that we got on so well though. She would always let me finish and understand that that was my opinion before offering her own.

"But I'm not sure what to do, I mean I know I'll have to be queen but I don't think I'm ready…" I finally finished.

"Well Miss Maka only you can know when you're really ready, I can't help you with that." She giggled lightly. "But I do know one thing," She said, raising the hairbrush into the air. "You would make a fantastic new monarch for Whitehollow!"

I giggled and turned back round so that she could finish brushing my hair.

"It would be an upside I guess if I could make any rule I wanted!" I joked, "Then you could be lady Tsubaki!"

"Oh that would be nice… I could wear all the pretty dresses and dance at the balls instead of just serving at them…" The raven haired girl day dreamed.

"I don't know why you'd want to go; they can be very boring…" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe to you but for me they are a big thing! And if I was a lady I could maybe dance with some of the handsome young men…" She blushed light pink, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's not like I watch them, or even look at them!" I laughed and rolled over so that I was lying on my front with my feet waving in the air.

"It's fine Tsubaki!" A sly thought came into my mind, "But why would you be staring at those boys when you have Black Star?" I narrowed my eyes and grinned widely at the girl.

At first she didn't react but then her face flushed bright red and she turned away.

"Miss Maka! W-why would you say something like that! I mean it's not like we… or well him… I-I mean that I am not…" The poor girl stuttered embarrassed.

"It's ok Tsubaki, I was joking!" I laughed. She breathed a great sigh of relief. "Although I'm pretty sure he has some interest in you…"

"Please don't play with me Miss, it's not fair…" She stared off out the window, slightly sadly.

"I'm not playing; I really think that he does!"

"Really…?" She whispered nervously.

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could the faint sound of an old beagle echoed through the morning streets of Whitehollow and through my open window into the room. I leapt to my feet and ran out onto the balcony.

Below in the twining streets people ran from their houses, all gathering on either side of the main road which lead from the city gates to the palace doors. They watched anxiously, mothers holding onto their children's hands and wives leaning forward in hope. Slowly the gates began to open and through them trailed the line of men returned from the war. They were battered and broken from the fighting and killing and horror which they had been through and many of them were injured or being carried by other men on stretchers. It was a grim sight. At first men would have to sign up to fight but now that the war had progressed every man was enlisted once he was eighteen or over. Most of those coming back were still boys…

Mothers wept and wives turned their backs. These soldiers were the lucky ones, who had served long enough to come home or were injured to badly to fight. Until this happened many of the families wouldn't even know if their love or son was dead or alive.

Behind me Tsubaki let out a short sigh of sadness. Her brother had gone to fight and I could tell that she was searching the faces below for him but it was no use. I hated this. Hated how the people could be sent out at such a young age for a war that had no gain.

Death City had equal forces to Whitehollow so when their king, Lord Death, had announced war on us most people expected a short battle that would be over after a few months. But oh we were so wrong. The greed of the city made them persist to fight us even though neither side had an advantage and no one was winning. The peace talks had failed and the war had raged on. Years passed and the death toll rose to the point where change was needed.

I sighed and looked down. There was nothing I could do or say that would ease Tsubaki's pain when she saw this. She was more connected to the men than I could ever be and though she would never admit it I could see the sadness in her eyes.

I sat up straight and after a moment of hesitation Tsubaki continued to brush through my hair; only this time in silence.

…

A light wind blew through the colonnade as I slowly walked; the events of earlier still playing on my mind. The maids had told me that I would find my mother out her somewhere but the gardens were large so I was merely scanning until I finally found her.

My feet were still bare from the morning and the lush grass wound between my toes as I crossed the area towards the delicate metal swing that my mother was sitting on. It was a place that I remembered as hers as she used to come here often to think. Now that I know it was probably about my pig of a father.

Her curled brownish hair blew in the breeze and she stared off into the distance with a glazed look over her olive eyes. Then her head snapped round as she saw me and the spell of sadness over her seemed to be broken.

"Maka dear!" She stood and smiled at me, trailing her fingers over the chain of the swing before leaving it to slowly sway to a stop on its own. "Two what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mother, I need to talk to you about… the throne…" I nervously whispered.

"Maka," She sighed heavily, "there is nothing I can do to change this now so please, don't start an argument about it now, not on a lovely day like this…" She stared off again behind her,

"No, that's the thing mother, I've made a decision. I want to be queen, I want to make a difference to Whitehollow and do something about this war." The words came out of my mouth before I could even think any different. Inside I was screaming no but the desire to make my mother happier, if even only slightly, stopped me from taking it back.

Her expression changed to a quizzical one and then to a small plain smile.

"Come with me." She whispered, taking my hand and leading me right to the edge of the palace gardens. The tall grey wall which separated the rest of Whitehollow from the luxury of the palace and its gardens as well as acting as the edge of the city wall ran all the way around and towered above us as we walked. My mother ran her hands along the shaded cool stone until we came to a bush. Then carefully she pushed back the leaves and branches to reveal a wooden door, leading out of the palace gardens.

"This used to be a way for royalty to escape if the palace was ever attacked however it has never been used for that purpose and has long since been forgotten." She reached into her dress and pulled out a small silver key on a long chain. "Your father gave this to me, while we were still in love, so that I could come here whenever I wanted to get away…" She sighed in remembrance as she slotted it into the lock and twisted.

The door swung open with a low creak and she walked through leaving me to follow. I curiously stuck my head through, holding the door open lightly. What I could see delighted me and I quickly stepped in, my fingers tracing down the wood as I let the door gently close behind me. This place was like a different world. It wasn't delicately built and sculpted like the unnatural gardens in the palace and yet it wasn't dry and grey like the exhausted land that the citizens of white hollow lived on. It was beautiful.

There were steep grassy hills which lead away from the wall and down to a small stream. The water trickled and spilled gently down over the rocks into a pool before continuing and winding off into the distance. Trees grew throughout the meadow and in the distance I could see the starting of a pine under a small oak tree near to the top of the slope. I ran over to join her and sat myself down in the shade.

"You know, this was the place where I first met your father…" She smiled happily with her eyes closed. "It's such a peaceful place, no guards or people, just the sound of a world with no problems."

"Mother, why did you bring me here...?" I asked, cautious of interrupting her.

"Well, before I go, I wanted to tell you a story about when I was younger." I nodded and sat back to let her begin although the mention of her leaving stung.

"You know, Maka, I wasn't like your father; born into royalty and never knowing any different. I was originally born into a normal family like any on the down on the out skirts of Whitehollow. We didn't have a great deal of money but we were happy and it would have stayed like that however one day my mother fell ill. The doctor was sent for but within the week she had died…" My mother spoke softly, "My father was of course distraught and shortly later had killed himself. I was left alone and with nowhere to go and nothing to eat. I ran into the pine forest, you can see it over there," She pointed, "and become lost without a clue of where I was. I stumbled for hours until I finally came into this clearing and collapsed onto the grass. Your father found me, hungry and ragged when he came out here to play…"

"So that's how you two met?" I asked, "He just took you in like that and married you?" Mother laughed and shook her head.

"No, he took me in and got me cleaned up but I wasn't allowed to stay at the palace. I was taken in by one of the maids who lived I the village. Every day though after school I would run through the forest to this place so that I could meet your father. It was on a beautiful day like today when we were only sixteen that he finally did pluck up the courage to ask me to marry him." The lady sighed heavily, the smile dropping from her face. "We were so in love back then…"

There was a heavy silence between us, filled only with the sounds of the wind rustling leaves and the stream tinkling into the pool. Finally I broke the tension.

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked curiously, "And why did you take me to this place?"

"My darling girl, I'm telling you this because back then I didn't want to be queen myself. I hoped that your father would choose me over this city and abdicate however I always knew it was a far off hope. I know that you say you want the throne but there will be times that you feel like reconsidering."

I looked down, not wanting her to know that I was already reconsidering, that I never wanted this in the first place.

"You see there are so many responsibilities that a strong king always needs a strong queen to support him. You will not have that support for a while and although you may one day fall in love you need to understand that you won't always have the freedom of choice." She spoke with so much formality that it was strange to believe that she had really been so open before. "Sometimes it is better to love what you have, not what you want."

"I don't understand…" I was confused and she stayed silent for a little while.

"You don't have to." She smiled, "I just wanted to take you here so that you know that you will always have somewhere to go when you need to." She fished the chain out from her dress and looped it from her neck. "Here, I won't need it anymore." She placed the key into my hand and I gripped the metal loosely.

"Thank you mother…" I said flatly. I wanted to smile at her and look happy but I just couldn't. Not when she was giving this to me as a goodbye gift.

The woman flicked her brown curls back behind her ear and rose, patting down her dress.

"Well, we should probably be getting back, the maids will start worrying." I slowly got to my feet and followed her. "I shall inform your father of your willing attitude towards taking our place this evening, so that we can begin making proper plans."

She kept talking as we walked through the door and back into the palace grounds although I wasn't listening, just watching my bare feet on ground. Why had I even bothered coming to her when I should have known that she would never catch on to my silent pleads, especially not though actions. I looked up to find that she was quiet and looking at me. The woman leaned in and kissed the top of my head.

"You will make a beautiful queen. You will be brave and smart and strong and I have all the belief in you that you will make the right choices." And with that she turned and left, leaving me alone. Just like she always did.


	3. An unexpected encounter

Time had passed so quickly from summer. It had felt like a blur full of the same repetitive things that I always seemed to do now. I would spend every day attending lessons and tutorials to learn how to eat nicely at dinners, how to dance appropriately at balls, how to greet people, how to walk, how to smile, the list was endless. I had to have dresses sewn onto me and my hair styled ridiculously and the only time I had alone was early in the mornings when I wasn't yet too tired to slip down to the library.

It had been my secret sanctuary from all the preparation my mother had put me through. I could lose myself in the books and not be found for an hour or so before the tutors came. It wasn't a long time but it was long enough to read a couple of chapters. The books I read were mainly adventure or history books (because I had no interest in horror books and definitely none in romance…) however whenever I was caught reading I would always be scolded with _this isn't what a young lady should be reading_ or _don't you think something more fairy tale would be more appropriate for a princess._

But now none of that mattered because all the training was over and the time of the autumn ball was here. Tonight was the night that I had been waiting for so nervously. The night which my parents abdicated and I became queen of Whitehollow.

I felt sick in my stomach about it. It wasn't what I wanted but it was for the good of the people and so, as my mother had been telling me over and over, the right choice. The idea of my mother and father divorcing however was not something I had gotten used to. I hadn't spoken to my farther since I had been told from the disgust which filled me when I saw him. He had driven my mother away with his cheating and I blamed that entirely on him.

"Miss Maka," Tsubaki opened the door a crack and poked her head inside, "I have your dress for tonight, would you like some help putting it on?"

"No thank you Tsubaki, I'm sure I can manage…" She looked at me worriedly.

"Maka…I-" she paused, "At least let me do your hair then." The girl wandered in and handed me my dress before turning to my dresser to look for ribbons and a brush.

I quickly changed into the dress, admiring it in the mirror. It was long and emerald green, the same as my eyes, and although it flowed out at the bottom it was tight enough around the top to show that even though I was slightly lacking I still had curves. Silver sequins lined the hem of the skirt, glinting as I moved. The top was a halter neck which also had silver sequins on and the back of the dress hung low.

"You look beautiful in that…" Tsubaki smiled as I turned to face her. She took a brush and began to comb parts of my hair, pulling it up so that it hung slightly. "Here, the last finishing touch..." She whispered, pulling a single red rose out and tucking it into my hair.

"Thank you so much!" I threw my arms round her and hugged her.

"It's ok!" She laughed, "That's what friends are for."

"You should come to the ball Tsubaki with me; you can borrow one of my dresses. You said you'd like to go."

"I don't know…" she mused slowly.

"Oh please! I'll be so lonely there and tonight is the night that…it is happening. I would really like it if you could be there…" I smiled at her, hoping that it would be enough to convince her, but just in case it wasn't I added, "And anyway Black Star was invited, you wouldn't want _him _to get lonely…"

That was a sly move and I knew it but it worked like magic.

"Oh… Black Star… Well me and him are good friends and I wouldn't want him to be lonely or anything…" The girl desperately tried to hide her blooming cheeks but with no hope.

"And you know how he gets around buffet tables; you wouldn't want him to embarrass himself just because you weren't there…" I smirked.

"You're right!" Tsubaki decided, "I will come! Well, if that is alright with you…"

"Of course! Come over here and I'll find you a dress." I laughed taking the girls hand and leading her over to my vast wardrobe. I yanked open the doors and ruffled thought the clothes until I came across a dress which I thought might fit Tsubaki.

I handed it to her smiling and turned my back hoping that it would be alright. I was quite short in comparison to Tsubaki and as a lot of my clothes were hand tailored it made it harder but this one dress had been given to me by someone who hadn't taken my size into account so it was too big.

"Oh Miss Maka!" Tsubaki cried once she was dressed. "This, this is beautiful!"

"Yes, it really is!" I giggled.

The dress was light blue and strapless. I flowed out in a wavy way toward the bottom and had a dark blue ribbon around the waist which was tied in a neat bow, the trails hanging down. Tsubaki reached up and took the ribbon out from her hair, letting it fall lose so that her long raven hair came down to her mid-thigh. She smiled nervously at me.

"Shall we leave now then?" She said nervously. My mood dropped as I remembered the purpose of our dressing up.

"I'm a bit nervous…" I whispered.

"The quicker we go, the quicker its over?" She smiled.

"Ok, let's go then…" I said, following her worriedly out from the room.

…**.**

The autumn ball was for anyone in the city who had brought a ticket, but tickets were also given to those who had returned from fighting in the war and their spouses or for the families of the dead. I wasn't surprised when I noticed that a lot of the guests present weren't rich. It calmed my nerves because a lot of the higher class could be very judgemental.

I mingled for a while with Tsubaki although I hadn't seen Black Star; he would probably be late as usual. I became more and more relaxed until half an hour later I was absent-mindedly laughing and chatting.

"Oh well it was lovely talking to you Miss Albarn," The woman next to me smiled, "Although I really must go and find my husband now."

"Of course." I nodded.

"And you Miss Nakatsukasa."

"The please was mine." Tsubaki smiled, beginning to settle into the ball atmosphere. She turned to me one the woman had left. "This is hard work! Do you mind if I just go and get a drink?"

"Sure." I smiled as she walked away.

For a moment I was all on my own, enjoying the break from all the conversation I had been taking part in.

"Oh well if it isn't little miss princess Maka." A sharp voice from behind me sneered. I knew who it was but for some reason I still turned. There in front of me was a slim and tall girl. She had silky blond hair that curled to be just longer than shoulder length and strong blue eyes. Her lips were crimson red and curved into a cruel smile.

"Ah Florence, I didn't think you'd be showing your face tonight." I narrowed my eyes at the girl but she just laughed, flicking her hair and placing her hand on her hip so that she could lean forward slightly.

"Ha! So you managed to embarrass me once but trust me it won't happen again."

"Embarrass seems a bit of a light word, the way I remember it was more completely humiliate. I mean you were dragged from the room with only half your dress!" I laughed, taking joy in the embarrassment that was evident from me bringing up the matter.

"I don't care about that anymore but honestly did you really think that you could get away with that?" She cackled, pouting slightly. "You, little Maka, are such a wuss! You can't stick up for yourself or make any proper decisions; we've learnt that in the past." I clenched my fists remembering and her smile spread. "What happened last year was a fluke. You never do anything that mummy and daddy don't tell you to, it's pathetic."

"You don't know anything. You have no idea about me."

"Oh really? I've known you for years and I know that you're a weak; you don't deserve to be part of the family."

"But I am so deal with it. And what's more, I'm on the main branch, not the secondary branch like you." I grinned, "And you will always be not quite queen and just below me." The girl stepped forward, raising her hand as if she was about to slap me. I winced and waited for the impact but it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a tall figure standing in front of me.

I didn't recognise him but I was thankful for him. He took Florence's hand in his and kissed her palm gently, bowing ever so slightly.

"Lady Florence, it is an honor to meet you." he said, his back still turned to me. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, I was just so eager to meet you."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," She blushed innocently as if nothing had happened; "I was just about to leave anyway." She smiled and turned to leave, flashing a quick death glare at me.

The stranger turned round and I quickly took in his unusual appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and had snowy white hair which spiked up in different directions and looked like someone had tried to flatten it down but failed drastically. But his eyes, they were what made me stop. They were crimson red, just like the dark rose in my hair, and seemed to shine with something that I couldn't place.

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare princess?" He gave me a toothy smirk.

"Y-yes." I jumped back to reality, straightening up and looking away, pretending not to notice the sharp teeth he had used to smile with. "Your eyes merely have an interesting colour to them."

"So I am told." He took my hand in his and gently kissed it, like he had with Florence's, however lingering slightly longer, "Miss Maka Albarn I presume?"

"Yes, and you are?" I asked.

"Someone who just saved your arse." I nearly choked but tried to remain normal. He chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh don't play stupid, it was obvious that that 'lady' was about to hit you, if it wasn't for me you'd be on the ground now."

"Look I would have been fine without you, it's not like you saved me from death." I said harshly, "And anyway I know how hard Florence slaps and it's nothing to fear." I didn't need this guy to try and be my hero or something; that would only support Florence's idea that I was weak and I was not weak. Men always make that assumption that women are weak and need their help, but I don't.

"No need to be so ungrateful Miss moody." He flashed that grin at me.

"Hey! I never asked for you to step in!"

"So aren't I such a gentleman for doing it anyway!" I could tell that he was enjoying this and my anger was only helping him to find it funnier.

"Maka!" From behind me Tsubaki called, rushing over.

"Looks like I've got to go, see you princess." I huffed as he weaved his way away into the crowd and disappeared.

"What a pest." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Tsubaki asked, holding a drink out to me. I took it willingly and glugged most of it down quickly, forgetting all of my manners.

"Oh nothing, I just had a little trouble with Florence and this random guy." I said, not wanting to go into the details of either her near slap or him at all.

"Well so long as you are alright now Miss. I am sorry that I took so long but Black Star has just arrived and the food table has hardly managed to survive. I can't drag him away but he says he'll stop eating soon and join us." Tsubaki looked up at the main clock in the vast hall. "It's nearly ten, your parents will be out to make their speech and then the dancing will start."

"Oh joy." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Kill me now."

"Don't be like that, it will be better than you think, trust me." Her expression was warm and I remembered that this was the first ball Tsubaki had properly been to. She was probably still enjoying it a lot more then I was and I didn't want to ruin that for her.

"Ok, whatever you say." I smiled back tiredly, letting her take my hand and lead me forward towards the stairs to that we could easily watch the dreaded speech that was about to begin.


	4. Mothers twist

A loud bell rang out through the air, abruptly cutting the chatter of the ball and drawing all the people towards the stairs in anticipation of the Monarchs. I turned away from Tsubaki so that I could look upwards to the white balcony at the top of the stairs where I knew my mother and father would soon be standing to break the news. Now that I was here it all felt so much more real and the nervousness began to creep back into my stomach.

The curtains parted and my mother and father stepped forward into the open smiling as if they were still a happy couple. Maybe I was the only one to notice that they weren't holding hands. My mother smiled down at everyone warmly. Her hair was curled as usual and her long white dress trailed behind her, cruelly ironic as it reminded me of her wedding dress too much.

She bowed her head politely towards her people and stepped back so that my father could speak. He was dressed up smartly in a plain black suit and tie that made him seem average instead of king and as he spoke he ran his hand nervously through his lank, red hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honour to have you here tonight for the annual autumn ball!" He changed his face into a welcoming smile for the guests. "As you know tonight is the night that we celebrate the coming of autumn to Whitehollow however we have more than just that to celebrate in tonight's case. The decision that I and my…wife have made recently is one which will affect the whole kingdom and hopefully for the better. We have both put a lot of thought and consideration into this and know that it will be the best thing to do." He paused as all eyes in the room settled on him in wonder. All eyes apart from mine. I turned away, unable to watch and looked down to the floor.

"We have decided that the best course of action is for both of us, king and queen of Whitehollow, to abdicate."

As soon as the words were said I knew that they couldn't be taken back, not ever, and now my fate had truly been sealed. It wasn't a relief. Now that it was done and could not be changed I felt like the weight on my shoulders had only worsened. At first there was shock and through the silence gasps could be heard echoing as people processed what they had been told. My father took the opportunity to lighten the mood.

"But as I mentioned, tonight is a night for celebration! In our place my beautiful young daughter Maka shall become queen. She has been trained well and she will make a fine ruler. Hopefully this can be a fresh start for Whitehollow and with a better monarch I am positive that the kingdom will thrive."

I finally looked up at him to see the proud smile on his face and immediately knew that I was doing the right thing. _Then why do I feel so sad about this? Why am I so against it...? _I shook the thought away and stood tall, head held high, ignoring the many mumbling people around me and the occasional look of confusion which caught my eye. I was pretty much queen now and I was going to do this properly.

On the balcony my mother whispered something into my father's ear, taking advantage of the distracted people. A stubborn look of anger and outrage came across his face and his lips formed a firm 'no'. My mother stepped forward shaking her head and I watched as he went to grab her shoulder but she merely shrugged him off and continued until she was stiffly standing by the edge.

"Everyone, please may I have your attention for a few moments longer." She called out, instantly changing her expression to one of delight. "There is another joyous that even more important than our abdication which will truly give the whole of Whitehollow reason to celebrate."

The people, enticed with the idea, leaned forward eagerly. My father looked away with a look of disgust before glancing down at me. His blue eyes were pleading and sorrowful. Whatever was happening; whatever they had hidden from me; I didn't like it.

"I have personally, and of my own accord, been to Death city recently to discuss the matters of war with the Lord Death and the young prince Kid. Although it has taken a long time to make an agreement the decision has finally come to end the war!"

Cheering rang out and people clapped and laughed and smiled all around me. I tensed up and stared coldly at my mother, catching her eye and causing her to flick her head away. This was too good to be true and it was my main purpose for wanting to be queen, why had she solved it so easily now that I was willing to help. I didn't want to doubt my own mother but there was something which made me suspicious; and cautious about this.

"Although," She interrupted the noise, "even though the men are to be pulled out in just under a month the war was not won. There was one solution which came to my mind about how to appease the senate of Death city, which are still intent on winning this war. That was through a union between our cities." The words had barely left her lips and already I hated them. A union, what would that mean…?

"The easiest way to secure that this union could be made and yet allow Whitehollow to remain its freedom would be to join the cities through marriage." She paused. "And so, for the good of the good of Whitehollow we have decided to create a union through the marriage of the prince Kid and our own sweet princess Maka."

This time the noise broke out even louder. It was a mixture of joy and triumph with little outrage or uncertainty.

I just stood there still.

She had said nothing of marriage! And absolutely nothing of arranged marriage! Anger bubbled up inside me as I felt the betrayal of what my own mother had done. I wanted to scream; to cry like a baby and run off from the room.

"No, no, no, no, no…" I whispered under my breath so that only Tsubaki could hear my pleads. "This isn't happening, this cannot be happening…" I was still partially in shock. I hadn't agreed to this, I didn't want it.

My head was spinning with confusion, hoping that somewhere my mother had made a mistake or that she was just joking but I knew she wasn't from the hard look that she stared down at me with. She looked almost angry at me with her brow furrowed. Why? What had I done?!

"Maka…" Tsubaki put her hand on my shoulder, eyes wide. I brushed her off and ran, pushing through the people like they weren't even there. I left the hall, only faintly hearing the cries of my father calling to me. I slammed into the first wall I came to, knocking myself over and hitting the cold paved stone. Tears began to well up in my eyes, as I pushed myself up. My dress was in the way so I tore it up the side before gathering myself together. What was she thinking? Why would she do this? I let out a sob, choking it down and sprinting off into the castle.

The further I got, the heavier my legs seemed to become. I was weighted down and tired and the tears on my cheeks were running down my face. I knew I was a state but I didn't care as I wobbled to a stop. I stood swaying, my chest heaving as I struggled to catch my breath.

I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands and took a deep breath. The sadness and shock that had taken over me was fading and in its place a burning resentment towards my mother. My mind was numb apart from the harsh betrayal that I felt and I didn't care. She had told me I was training to be a queen but she had lied; I was training to be _his _wife. It made me feel sick.

The sound of footsteps echoed through as the person behind me approached quickly. They slowed down cautiously and they had all the reason to, I was not going to hold back for anyone. Not when I had been humiliated and made to cry and act like a fool. Not when I could picture Florence's smug face at the back of my head. Not for anyone.

"Maka," My mother's annoyingly innocent tone sang, "Where were you, you know it's not polite to run off like that. What have you done to your dress?!" She stared horrified at me and I just stared back with hatred. "Come Along, let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up before we send you back down, people are looking for you." She went to grab my wrist but I flicked it from her grasp.

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" She didn't turn but I heard her voice change. "You don't have a choice dear, you need to go back down, one way or another, and I'm not taking the fall for you if you look a state."

"You have never taken the fall for me anyway, it won't make a difference. I don't need to do anything you tell me to and I won't. I'm not your sweet little puppet. I will start doing what you say once you start listening to me for once."

"Darling, I do listen to you." She cupped my face and smiled but I shook her away. I knew her love was false right now.

"You have no right to touch me, you think father is a cheater but you are the one who betrayed us. Your decision to leave. You making me take over your role. You thinking you can use me like this. When did you ever ask me if I really wanted any of this!" I yelled the last part hoping that this time she would listen.

Kami stared at me blankly for a moment before she finally snapped and her loving facade broke.

"You don't get a choice Maka, you're a princess, and you do what you're told. I will not stand for you being disobedient about this. It is selfish and immature. You are getting married because I say so and I am your mother and your queen." She grabbed out for my hand, "Now come here."

Her nails scratched as she grasped me and I pulled back, desperately trying to get away.

"You are not my mother!" I screamed. She froze and I took the opportunity to free myself. "You never will be again." I spat the words at her. "And you are no longer my either. I rule this land now."

"You ungrateful brat!" Her eyes were fierce as she backed me towards the wall. Her hand came down on my face so fast that I didn't even see it coming. I fell to the side although I didn't cry; I would prove that I was strong. I got up and glared at her.

"I will wear this with pride, my last memory of you." I smirked at her. The woman leapt at me and I scrunched my eyes tightly.

"Kami! What on earth are you doing?" For once I was thankful at the voice of my father. "Get away from Maka!" He shouted in the most commanding voice I had ever heard him utter. Behind him Tsubaki stood with tears at the corners of her eyes and her arm firmly wrapped round Black Star. The anger that contorted his face almost matched mine.

"Not you too Spirit," The woman turned on him, "I don't need you causing trouble too!"

"Stop this nonsense Kami; you knew that I disagreed when you decided to hide this from Maka so you have no one to blame but yourself for her reaction." He approached her slowly.

"Get away, I don't want to hear from you! I hate you!" She turned and walked off as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just hit me or shouted at my father. It meant nothing to her. Just like me and father, it didn't concern her.

I fell and was only supported by the arms of my father as he ran over to catch me. Finally I let myself cry again. I wept into him.

"She doesn't love me or you anymore does she…" He didn't answer. I wasted to hear his words convincing me that I was wrong but my father had to choose then to stop lying. I pushed away and looked up at him. "I will be queen now, and I will still have to marry, wont I...?" His blue eyes looked away guiltily.

"Yes…"

I sighed. I had had enough of crying and acting weak. This would help, I could make it work. And if it didn't…

I didn't want to think of that.


	5. The introduction

"I wonder what he's like…" The maid behind me pondered as she tightened the corset that would apparently give me more shape. "I bet he's smart and sophisticated, all the young princes are nowadays. Although wouldn't it be a shame if he turned out to be spoilt or something… Well either way I'm sure it will be interesting to meet him. What do you think?"

"Honestly I'm not bothered anymore." It had been three days since the incident at the Autumn ball and although the constant encouragement from Tsubaki and Black Star had been support it still hadn't made things right.

My mother had been refusing to look, let alone talk to me and the bruise on my cheek had yet to fully fade. I had covered it lightly but if anyone looked close enough it was still visible. Currently tough I had been forced into a dress with a tight, shape forming corset, long patterned skirt and ruffled sleeves. It was uncomfortable and a sickly shade of baby blue.

"Tell me Martha, what is the point of trying to fit me into a dress which is the complete opposite of how I am?" I spoke flatly. "I mean the prince is _supposed _to fall for me because of who I am, not who I'm not."

"True, although you have particularly small hips, not good at all for child bearing. The prince won't want you half as much if he thinks you're no good for making sons."

"Eww, no." I shook my head distastefully. Martha laughed.

"I'm just kidding Milady; it was just your mother's idea that this dress might make you feel more like a proper lady like princess as its more traditional." She nodded to herself as she spoke.

"Oh." I looked in the mirror suddenly feeling sick at the thought of having to wear this, even if it would just be for the afternoon with the prince.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." Martha smiled.

"I look hideous, like some flowery dumb princess who doesn't know left from right and doesn't even care…" I sighed, "I'm not stupid Martha." The woman gently put her hands on my shoulders and turned me to face her, smiling softly.

"Miss Maka, if that is what the prince wants then that's what you must be. This marriage will save thousands more from war and I understand that it upsets you but royal marriages aren't usually for love, your mother and father were just lucky."

"I understand." I whispered. My mother and father weren't lucky; they had ended up hating each other more than life itself. Even if I did marry this Kid and was unhappy, I would never be like them.

There was a blunt knock on my door and it opened to reveal my father, standing smartly but with a sad look on him face. It seemed that all he did was look sad at the moment and as much as I wanted to believe that it was because he truly did love me and mother I couldn't, for fear that I was wrong. I didn't want to be let down any more.

"My little princess Maka," he smiled, taking an eye full of my dress, "You look like suck a cute little girl like that. Martha, fetch some ribbons and then please leave us."

"Of course sir." The maid scuttled off to my dressing table before coming back with two long dark blue ribbons. My father frowned but took them as she left the room leaving us in a silence. I decided to start.

"I really don't need so many maids father; I'm a capable young woman now, not a little girl."

"I know you are…" He smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wish that I could turn back time, make you my little girl again. Back then you were so happy and carefree that it seemed like you would never grow up…" His voice seemed distant as I listened to him recalling a time which sounded so far away. "You should never waste the time while your young darling."

Carefully he look my lose hair and began to tie it up into two pigtails, making the ribbon into a bow and letting the long ends mix into my ash blonde hair.

"You used to do my hair like this when I was younger." I smiled. My father nodded and smiled at the fact that I had remembered.

"I wondered where the ribbons had gone but these blue ones look just as sweet on you." He turned to go from my room, closing the door again.

"Thank you…" I whispered to him even though he was already gone. For a moment I just stood still but the cold realisation of what I needed to do was creeping into me and reminding to move. "I suppose I'll just have to go down then…"

…..

I took a deep breath as I entered the main dining hall which my mother had arranged for me to meet Kid in for lunch. The long oval dining table that was usually neatly laid with an arrangement of plates and cutlery had been removed and replaced with a small circular table for two and there, dead ahead of me sat a young man. He was preoccupied with something on his lap and around him two maids also looked down. The taller of the two had shoulder length brown hair and she flicked her head up when she noticed my presence.

She elbowed the prince next to her and he flicked the object into his pocket. Standing up and smiling while straightening out his suit. It was black and white, the traditional colours of death city, and had a pointed skull by the neck, holding a cravat in place. His hair was similar, black and straight with a small flick at the ends and three peculiar white stripes. His piercing yellow eyes stood out the most and as he smiled they seemed to light up slightly.

"You must be the princess Maka if I am not mistaken." He smiled, stretching his hand across the table to shake mine. The gesture was formal and uncomfortable and I could feel that however hard he smiled, he was as uncomfortable as me.

"You presume right." I smiled back politely. What had I learnt in those lessons? I tried to remember. "It is an honour to meet you Prince Kid." Men liked being admired, that was lesson one. They were self-obsessed pigs, so all they wanted was to know how amazing they were.

I sat down carefully; grace was lesson 2. I mean what man doesn't want a puppet wife who is too polite to react to his misdoings.

He also sat and I noticed the two maids behind him whispering. The second was shorter and had thick blond hair and rosy cheeks form laughter, smiling and probably alcohol.

"Please don't let my maids, Elizabeth and Patricia, distract you. They are sisters and have a very talkative attitude; there is nothing bad about that." I nodded.

"Only maids?" I asked in a sceptical tone; I wasn't going to marry someone who would just turn out like my father… The young prince laughed.

"No, I only have three personal servants and Soul isn't with me now. You might meet him sometime, he's staying in Whitehollow until all the arrangements have been finalised for our marriage."

"Right…our marriage…" I mulled the words over. It still didn't feel right saying those words. I had only just met the guy and I knew nothing of the person he was or his interests and yet I was supposed to openly discuss a marriage with him. It was all so wrong and in my mind it was only getting worse.

Kid sighed as I fell silent and looked down in thought before changing the topic.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautifully symmetrical you are?" he asked. The blonde maid giggled slightly and I looked at him shocked. Was he mocking me because if he was I didn't want any of it. I stood from the table.

"I'm no fool Prince." I spat, "So please, don't mistake me for one." I turned to leave and I heard the scraping sound of his chair as he quickly got to his feet and ran to catch up with me.

"I was being serious." He called. "Your hair is so perfectly placed, and your eyes evenly spaced. Your lips are equal and even your eye lashes are symmetrical. You are the most beautifully proportioned woman I have ever seen!" He lightly brushed his fingers onto my hand and I stopped to look at him.

"You aren't like most people you know, you're… strange…" he looked slightly ashamed before mumbling;

"I just enjoy symmetry, that's all. I think it's beautiful, something perfect that needs to be treasured." He took both my hands in his own and looked deep into my eyes. "And you, my princess, are the most symmetrical woman I have ever seen."

This comment made me feel warm for some indescribable reason. I didn't love this boy, I couldn't. And yet why was I happy to be complimented like this? I hated men so why was I allowing myself to be so easily opened up? I wouldn't just fall into his arms.

"Prince Kid, your words are sweet but I'm afraid I'm not going to be won over easily." I tried to keep my voice flat and harsh but it wavered ever so slightly as I thought of his kindness. "I know that I have to marry you but I want this to work too, I want to at least be happy. So if you do want me to love you then you will need to try harder to get to know me."

The boy smiled and nodded, holding his arm out back to the table.

"Then give me the chance and don't walk off next time I say something slightly odd. Please would you join me for lunch?" He took my hand lightly and led me back to the table, glancing at the maids. I noticed the death glare that he gave them and could tell that he was trying hard to make a good impression and to keep me content. This idea set off another small feeling in my heart that I couldn't quiet explain; of happiness and care.

We sat and talked for hours, stopping only to eat lunch. He asked me what I liked and when I told him about my books he reacted more enthusiastically than I expected. He preferred the more logical and factual books and thought that fantasy was too miss-leading and I realised that even though I could argue for hours with him I was beginning to enjoy myself.

He seemed logical and well-mannered and not like I had imagined. _Maybe this won't be so bad; maybe I can make it work._ I still felt resistant towards the idea but slowly Kid was making me relaxed and lessening my hostility.

The young prince looked at his watch and then behind him at his two maids, the taller of the two whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"I'm really sorry Maka but I need to be going, I have an important meeting this evening that I need to prepare. Time really does fly when you're having fun." He laughed and I giggled too, finding myself blushing. As he rose he took an object from his pocket. "But before I leave I have a little gift for you, just to celebrate how well today has gone."

I rose and walked round to him and he carefully placed a small white wrapped box into my hand. He stepped in close to me and we both looked down at the box as I unwrapped it. Inside sat a small golden chain with a red amulet at the end. It glimmered and sparked and although gold had never been my favourite I still saw it with admiration.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered. Kid stepped forward more, twisting one of my pony tails between his fingers. He was so close and I glanced up nervously. Kid leaned in closer. _Is he going to kiss me? _I stepped back, pretending that I hadn't noticed his lips and hoping that I didn't offend him. I didn't want to be kissed; not now and not by the guy I had only just met.

"I really enjoyed your company." I smiled, "maybe we could do this again sometime?" He looked shocked for a moment.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Oh and Maka I think I mentioned Soul earlier; I've just been informed by Elizabeth here that he shall be visiting you sometime so talk to you about some of the more personal details of this arrangement such as the wedding and all the little attachments to that."

"I see, thank you…" The prince left the room with his two maids in tow, sniggering with each other. I didn't like them and how they looked at me with such piercing eyes that I felt like I was guilty. They made me feel that there was something wrong with me even though I was sure that nothing was. Once again I tried to ignore the things which bothered me but deep down I knew that pushing thoughts back would only allow them to spring back later.

…

The library was quiet as usual when I entered that afternoon. The comforting smell of old books filled the air and I browsed the shelves, taking my time to pick out something that I wanted to read. There was so much choice that it took me a while but once I had I sat down on a sofa and tucked my legs up to read.

It's hard to imagine that I was so engulfed in the words of my book that I didn't hear the door gently open and close and the figure approach till he was right next to me. I flicked my head round violently, to face the boy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly. He had invaded _my _personal area, _my _privet haven.

"What? Isn't a person allowed to visit a public library?" He had a smug grin on his face which revealed a row of pointed white teeth. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head which was trying to connect his face to some memory or name but I couldn't quite. There was something strange about him that I couldn't quite place.

"Do I know you?" I asked. The boy laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended that you've forgotten me so easily." He stared deep into my eyes with his red orbs and then something sparked inside me.

"You're the boy from the ball, the one who stopped Florence, insulted me and then left!" He looked slightly taken aback.

"That wasn't how I saw it at all but suit yourself."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. "I mean you don't seem like the type to read much."

"I'm not, but when I asked the pretty maid with the long black hair where you would be she said the library." He put his hands behind his head, looking slightly bored. "And so here I am."

"Why did you want to find me?" I asked.

"Prince Kid didn't tell you?" I looked back at him puzzled. "No? Well I'm Soul, and apparently I need to help you plan a wedding."

I huffed, slamming my book closed and putting it down next to me. I glared at the boy next to me.

"Look, I honestly have no interest in helping you plan this wedding. I didn't care if it's your job because if you haven't noticed already; I don't want it. You might as well talk to the queen, she arranges everything around here and I'm sure she'll be happy to choose for me."

"I see what's wrong." The boy leaned close as if inspecting me, "You're still bitter against your mother about all of this aren't you? Well I'm afraid your short lived rebellion isn't really going to change anything because…" Soul trailed off, lost in his thoughts as his eyes fixed on my face. "Because… um… hang on a moment…" He leaned right in and I squealed, backing away.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, holding my hands out for protection. He took hold of my wrists in one hand and used the other to gently brush the hair from my cheek, where my mother had slapped me.

"Is this a bruise?" He asked, a look of distaste and confusion across his face. His grip loosened and I shied away, moving my hand over the mark.

"I thought it was covered this morning," I mumbled, "but I guess I'll have to do that again, before too many people notice." I didn't want to humiliate myself further after the incident at the ball.

"Who did this to you?"

I looked up at Soul with his deep red eyes and I felt like I wanted to tell him, to trust him. Then I thought about how he was Kid's servant and Kid was close to my mother and the thought of another fight with her made my stomach twist and flip.

"No one." The reply was too fast and I could see that he didn't believe me. "I mean, it was just me, being clumsy." I looked away. "I fell the other day and hit myself."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" He raised his eye brows.

"Yes."

Soul sighed and closed his eyes for a moment of thought before he looked back at me.

"Look, I can tell just from looking at you that this wasn't an accident but if you really don't trust me then I guess I can't argue."

"It's not that I don't trust you," I spoke quietly, "I just don't trust men all together…"

"Oh… Why not?" He asked gently. Anger was heating inside me and I didn't know why. I knew that he was just trying to talk to me but I felt like I was being tricked or deceived. _That's what men do; they pretend to be interested so that they can get what they want…_

"You should know, you're doing it right now! Making me feel safe and relaxed so that I might trust you! Men are arrogant pigs who wouldn't care about a woman's feelings; you are just lying to try and get me to believe you!" I stood up and glared at Soul, breathing heavily after my rant. He burst out laughing.

"Wow princess, you're smart!" _What's with this guy, can't he take anything seriously? _"You really haven't met many men in your life though have you?" I was surprised, now that I thought about it… "How many men do you really know?"

"Well my father and Black Star…" I thought, "And there are some male servants around the palace…"

"Exactly. They may be arrogant pigs but I personally am not." He lifted his head in a way which I felt really didn't help his case.

"Well maybe men from Death City are different. Prince Kid seemed nice this morning." I looked at Soul for reassurance but he said nothing and looked away slightly. "Well he is isn't he?"

"If he's nice to you then that's what's important, right? He's a busy man, places to go people to meet, etc. So he won't always have time for you, that's all." Soul's voice was ever so slightly quieter, as if he had less confidence in his words.

"Alright, but you better not be lying to me..."

"Princess, I'm not a liar; you can trust me on that." He grinned at me with those teeth and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So just this once I'll trust a man. My expectations of your gender are resting on you."

"So it's a big deal!" He laughed too and I felt the happiest I had in a long time, here with the boy I had only just met. "I hate to bring the talk to a downer but we really do need to discuss that wedding…"

"Right, I suppose I won't mind answering a few of your questions…" I smiled weakly at the thought but seeing the encouraging smile that met mine was enough to push me forward.


	6. Open my eyes

When I woke up the next morning I woke up to the cold wind prickling goosebumps across my face. Autumn was becoming more and more like winter by the day. My sheets had come down slightly in the night and my body was cold from where the window had been left open. I forced myself to be brave, quickly leaping from my bed and slamming the window shut, closing the world beyond outside.

The sun was just rising, leaking its golden light into the city and giving life to the people who were starting to creep their way through the streets. Usually I'd stand here and watch it until it was fully up in the sky but right now I didn't have the heart.

I wanted to go back to yesterday when I was sitting in the library with Soul. He was someone who I thought understood how I felt and actually seemed to show interest. I liked that because recently most people who have come to see me only want to talk about the wedding. _'Apparently I need to help you plan a wedding.'_ My heart sank as I remembered; maybe Soul was just the same.

There was one topic that did spark my attention though. After we had finished planning the music and the danced for the night Soul had begun to talk about something which had made me feel adventurous interested.

"_Say princess," Soul closed his notebook with the plans we had just made, "I was just wondering but where is the best place that you've ever been?" He asked. I paused for a moment, surprised by the sudden change in topic._

"_I've only really been in the castle but I went to the Whitehollow fair once which was good. But apart from that…"_

"_Are you saying you've never been out of Whitehollow?!" Soul's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. I felt like I'd done something wrong._

"_Why would I have been, Whitehollow is my home, there is nowhere else I need to go." I firmly responded, crossing my arms over my chest defensively._

"_Seriously Maka, I always assumed you were quite an open minded person." He laughed, "Who told you that? Was it your mother and father by chance?"_

_Soul's words wove deep into my mind. Now that I thought about it had been my mother who had always told me that Whitehollow was my only home and that it was where I belonged. And my father had always tried to keep me in the castle so that none of the city boys would hurt me. They had trapped me inside these stone walls and I had known no better._

"_See, you need to learn not to listen to your parents; what they want and what you want are different so live a little while you still have the chance." He grinned. Then his smile dropped as he realised what he had said. "Sorry, your wedding is kind of an exception to that." He shrugged awkwardly. I was still amazed that I hadn't noticed how little I went out._

"_Take me out." I demanded._

"_Whoa, slow down princess, you know I can't do that." Soul raised his hands._

"_You said I should _'live a little'_ right? So help me."_

"_Where have all you manners gone?" He shook his head. "No means no. Find someone else to take you on a tour." I grumpily got up; going to leave, "But… if you should happen to find some unfortunate person to take you out… I might be in the town centre at noon." I looked back at the toothy smirk across his face and couldn't help but smile back._

I had felt so confident as I fell asleep that I would spend today exploring alleyways and peering into the morning markets with Soul but now that confidence was fading. I needed to get out and I wasn't sure if I could do that without getting caught. I had an idea that Tsubaki might help me but that was really my only idea. Either way I needed to prepare so that we could leave as quickly as possible.

I hurriedly rooted through my wardrobe, fishing out a pair of winter trousers and a long-sleeved thick shirt. I didn't bother with the corsets and stockings; I had no need if I intended to go out as an average person. And anyway it wasn't like I really needed it with my figure. Once I was done I laid out my winter cloak and satchel on the bed and slipped on my black leather boots. I was ready if anything.

The door opened behind me with a creak but no knock and I turned, speaking as I did.

"Tsubaki, I really need your help to get out of the castle!" I shouted regretting my words as soon as I said them. Tsubaki wasn't the one standing in the door, why had I been so careless as to just speak my mind!

The servant there was a boy, dressed smartly in a shirt and black waistcoat. He had thick, black framed glasses and a shiny rounded bald head. His only hair was in two long points just above his ears and his mouth was twisted into a hard line. I vaguely remembered him as Ox but that was all.

"Princess Maka, your mother sent me to collect you this morning but this is just delightful to hear that you were planning on running away." He had a cruel sense of humour which was making me angry.

"Get out of my way Ox, I'm the princess, you can't stop me."

"Ha, and I obey your mother." He laughed, "Now will you come quietly." Frantically I looked around me for something that I could use to get out. My fingers felt around, brushing slowly along my desk till they landed on a book. Ox stepped forward and as he did I grabbed the book and flicked my wrist so that it smashed him across the head. Ox fell to the ground, clutching his shiny cranium tightly.

I took the opportunity to snatch up my cloak and my leather satchel, sprinting out the door and slamming it behind me. I had a head start but I knew it wouldn't make much difference, Ox would be on me in a moment and if not he would definitely go straight to the queen. Where was Tsubaki when I needed her!

I sprinted down the corridors, frantically trying to tie the tassels at the neck of the cloak around me so that I could pull the hood up and try to merge into my surroundings. I finally managed to and flicked my hair behind the material, pulling it down over my face so that hopefully people wouldn't recognise me. I waited by the side of the wall, watching nervously as some of the maids bustled down the corridor. They walked straight past, too concerned in their own conversation to care for me. I breathed out a long sigh of relief. This could work although I couldn't risk searching for Tsubaki all morning, I needed to just leave.

I hurriedly followed the girls, being as quiet as I could. They would be heading down to the servants quarters and there would most likely be a back door down there which would take me straight to the city. There were lots of stairs to go down and finally I saw a large wooded door with pegs and racks and boxes for all of the staff who worked here.

I broke away from the group and left through the door, following the passageway until I was outside. The chill of the wind stung my cheeks but the sky was blue and the sun only partially hidden behind clouds. I took a deep breath and began to walk, out of the castle gates and down the street, triumphantly holding myself up and walking proudly. I was out, I was finally out, and there was nothing that my mother could do to stop me now, not when I'd gotten this far.

I strolled around, curiously peering into the shop windows as the store owners began to open up the shops. There were so many places I hadn't been and although I tried to stay out of the dark back streets I went to as many places as I could, going into shops for a look, although not yet buying anything; I wanted Souls advice for that.

As noon approached I made my way through the curving cobblestone roads towards the town centre, mixing among the people who were heading to the market. I was so happy, really looking forward to exploring more with Soul. _Although not because it's Soul, just because I want to explore._ I told myself.

But there he was, standing casually with his hands tucked into his pockets and his back slightly hunched, his snowy hair standing out from the grey of the world around us. He looked up and his deep crimson eyes met mine, a grin spreading across his face. Right then I felt something tug inside me. I blushed.

"Hey! Princess!" He called.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" I angrily shouted, the moment shattered. I was supposed to be running away, not getting caught because some boys have no brains.

"Oh I forgot," He whispered as he walked closer, still smirking, "you're incognito right?"

"Don't mock me; at least I managed to get out here!" I scowled.

"Common, let's go see some stuff while you're still '_free'_." He chuckled, walking off into the crowd. I followed closely as we entered the busy market. There were exotic smells all through the air and stalls wearing all sorts of different trinkets and other random things. Soul pulled me over to one.

"Maka if you see anything you like you must buy it alright." He spoke loudly over the chatter around us, "Most of the things are home made so they won't come round again." I nodded.

We looked for a couple of hours until the stalls were beginning to pack up and the crowds were clearing. There was so much to take in, all the bright colours and strange foods and loud people that I had never experienced before. Soul had even been nice enough to buy me lunch and I had brought a book which I hadn't seen in the palace library before.

I sat down on the cobbled stone street, resting my back against the edge of a wall. Soul looked down at me with a funny expression and shook his head. A group of place guards marched through the square, brightly suited in red coats with gold buttons and swords strapped to their backs. I looked down at the book, pretending to read, my hood still over my head. One of the men separated from the group and came up to me.

"Hey you!" He shouted making me jolt. I looked to Soul for reassurance and his face was as calm as a millpond. "You're one of that Kid's servants aren't you, why aren't you looking like you promised?" Soul shrugged.

"I figured she'd pass through here sooner or later so I'm waiting and keeping an eye out for her." My body was so tense at the guard's closeness but I didn't look up. _What are they talking about?_

"Sneaky," He winked, "We're going to try the shops on the outskirts, you just stay here and bring her back if you find her!" he ran back to the main group, continuing to march off.

"What was that about?" I asked when I was sure that he had gone.

"Ah," Soul looked up at the sky, his eyes lazily half closed and his head resting against the wall, "well this morning you're mother called all of the guards to look for you and well… Kid also volunteered me, Patty and Liz…"

"Patty and Liz?" I asked slightly confused, were they the same maids that I had met earlier yesterday.

"Oh, you know Kids two maids." He confirmed, "Anyway it'll be a pain if they see me with you, I'll get accused of helping you escape and doing treacherous things like that." He shook his head jokingly. "But really they do like to cause trouble, especially for girls like you, so if we see them I'll have to take you back…"

"What do you mean girls like me?" I was slightly insulted by that.

"Little girls who have never had an experience of the outside world are easily to pick on. And anyway your with kid now, they don't like that." He laughed, "Not even I could protect you from them! They aren't like Florence, Maka; they don't have the graces to stop." I nodded firmly, I was glad for the warning although I wondered why they didn't like me being with Kid; it definitely couldn't be jealously but I couldn't imagine anything else.

"Common!" Soul smiled, breaking the slight tension, "let's go somewhere!"

…

I laughed, swaying slightly into Soul as I walked down the centre of the now empty street. It was dark and the lamps were being lit as we finally made our way back to the castle. We had had an amazing day, probably the best that I had had in years and certainly the best I had had this year. After the market we had gone to the city park which although was dead and overgrown, much like the rest of the city, it was still somehow nicer than being inside the walled garden at the palace. We had decided to go back when the sun had started setting but Soul had taken me the wrong way and lost us both.

"You're no better than I am," Soul groaned, "You should know this place well, I've only lived here a few weeks." He sounded a little frustrated but I was just finding the situation funny.

"It really isn't so bad," I chirped, "and anyway I don't mind being lost so long as I know you'll protect me."

"Well I can't promise anything," He laughed, "but I guess I'll try!" I smiled and then a thought came into my head.

"Are we friends now Soul?" I asked, a little nervously. He looked at me with a quizzical look and shook his head.

"You really need to ask?" he smiled and walked forward so that he was standing in the light, before turning round, his hands tucked into his pockets and his teeth shining under the street lamp. "Do you know how to dance?" He asked out of the blue.

"Not really…" I suspiciously spoke, "Why?"

"Well a princess needs to know how to dance, especially when her own wedding is coming up. I could always teach you?" He smirked. I could feel my face light up as I rushed forward to stand by him.

"Really? That would be great!" I giggled, my cheeks glowing pink. Why did Soul always make me so happy, would I ever understand it?

"Good, would Thursday be alright? I'm a bit busy the rest of the week and you're mothers going to need a bit of time to cool off after today…" he asked.

"Thursday is perfect, but early and in one of the private practice rooms, I'm really no good at dancing." He laughed and we turned to continue.

Suddenly the sound of a single pair of feet running echoed through the street, clopping along the stone. The panting of heavy breath followed and soon we could see a figure running as he passed through the light of a lamp all the way up at the top of the road. I instantly recognised the bright red of his jacket and turned to Soul, grabbing his arm and putting on my shoulder.

"Oh no, please, I don't want to go back!" I cried, squirming in his lose grasp, "play along." I whispered and gave him a quick wink. He smiled as he understood before his face turned cold.

"I don't care! The queen issued me to take you back so I will!" He gripped my clothes tightly and yanked me up the street. The guard turned and smiled at Soul.

"Well done lad, you caught the little devil!" He called and I growled at the comparison. _How dare he call me a little devil!_ "I've had my men out all day searching but she just kept slipping past us!"

"Ah well I was almost giving up myself but then there she was in the park." Soul grinned, pulling me hard, "She's a feisty one, she wasn't easy to restrain but it's a good think we got her in before dark."

"Have you got a good hold of her or do you need help?" The guard asked. I pretended to resist some more but weakly to show that Soul was fine.

"I'm good by myself, if you just lead the way and I'll follow, I'm still new here." The guard nodded and walked at the front and I felt Souls grip loosen on my shirt. He looked down at me and mouthed the words _I'm sorry_. I smiled and nodded, it was alright because I didn't want to have to stop seeing Soul just because I'd made him take me out.

We had to cross half of the city to get back to the place as Soul had really managed to get us lost but the closer we got the further away I wanted to be. The thought of the public confrontation my mother would probably pull made me feel worried but the thought of her speaking to me in private and letting go of all her of manners made me feel sick.

As we arrived the maids and servants who had waited up began to whisper and shot me dirty looks, I smiled politely at them to show that I didn't care and they looked away, embarrassed. We got to the throne room where my mother and father were waiting. She was sitting still and straight in her chair with her eyes firmly shut; while he was pacing back and forth across the room muttering. As the doors open he looked up, springing towards me beaming.

"Maka, my little princess, I was so worried!" He cried, grabbing hold of me. I pushed away and Soul let go of me and stepped back. "And thank you, for finding my precious daughter!" Spirit smiled to Soul.

"Spirit, stop indulging the girl, she ran away, she should be punished not rewarded." The queen said coldly, her eyes still shut. My father promptly let go of me.

"I think it would be best if you left now Soul, you don't need to see this." As I said the words I was desperately pleading that he wouldn't listen and would insist to stay, that he would stand up my mother, the queen, even if it meant he would be committing treason. He looked at me with sad eyes and I knew that it was too much to ask. Soul bowed to me, turned and left, the door closing behind him.

"Spirit, I would appreciate it if you left the room as well." My mother spoke softly. He opened his mouth in protest and then closed it again silently as he realised that he had nothing that he could say. He too left, leaving me alone.

I remembered my promise that I would not cry and I didn't. I stood tall, waiting for the consequences of today, whatever they would be.

"Now Maka," the queen opened her eyes narrowly, "we need to have a talk about your behaviour."


	7. Follow my lead

I tapped my foot impatiently on the marble tiled floor, the heal of my shoe making a loud and satisfying clop. I had asked Soul to meet me early here, in one of the smaller dancing rooms, so that we could spend the whole day practicing but it seemed that we had different definitions of early since he still wasn't here and it was ten thirty. I had felt so eager, preparing myself and spending time like a love sick girl in front of the mirror, combing my hair and straightening my skirts. I knew that all of this was only so that my marriage with Kid would go smoothly but some part of me could suppress that thought and forget about it so that I could be happy.

My hand went up to the side of my face and I brushed away strand of my loose hair from my eyes, my hand gently running over the badly covered bruise on the side of my face. It still hurt but it was more of a yellow colour than purple and black so I thought it would be fine. My mother had lost it with me, but I was proud that I had managed to stand strong through it all.

"_What kind of a girl are you who thinks it's alright to just run away from her duty as princess?" The queen snapped furiously, "Girls would kill to have the chance which you were lucky enough to have by right!"_

"_Then they can take my life and my place, I wouldn't care." I snorted._

"_Why are you so ungrateful!?" She screamed, "How can you be so selfish and pathetic?!" _

"_I'm not pathetic; I just don't have to listen to you anymore. You have abdicated so why are you even still here? I'm still tagging along with your twisted wedding so you cannot call me selfish; you are the one making me do this." I glared at her, showing no remorse._

"_You are selfish because you think only about how you feel and not about the widows of this war. You will learn to love Kid and if not you will live unhappily for the rest of your life with him. You can make either choice but it will not get you out of this." Her voice was suddenly scarily calm._

"_And what if I decide not to marry and one day I've run away further than the city and never come back? What would you do then?"_

I smirked at my words. She'd hit me after that but I didn't care, it had felt good to deify her, to show her that I could fight back. I didn't regret any of it and going out with Soul had been amazing. It still made me smile even now.

So what if I wasn't much of a princess? Maybe I couldn't dance and maybe I didn't like wearing corsets and briefs, but Kid would just going to have to deal with who I was. I didn't want to pretend any more with him, not like our last meeting. The creaking of the hinges from across the room caught my attention as one of the tall, oak doors opened a jar. A head peaked around and the door opened fully as Soul entered; gently turning to close it behind him so that no noise was made as it clicked shut.

He was wearing a black pinstriped suit with a black tie and crimson shirt underneath which made his eyes shine out brightly. His hair, and the smirk on his face, were as untamed as usual but he looked smart otherwise. In his hand was a black bag which he brought over to the side of the room before addressing me.

"Good morning princess!" He called happily.

"Good morning? Good morning?" I scoffed, "don't you mean good afternoon? I've been waiting here for hours!" he merely shrugged.

"Well I'm here now, although I didn't realise you were so eager to see me?" he raised his eye brows suggestively and I shook my head angrily.

"Ha, like I would look forward to this," I lied, shaking my head to hide my rosy cheeks, "it's just more preparation for my wedding."

"Ah, I guess so! Although if the rumours are true, you should be loving this, weren't you locked up in your room all week?"

I thought back to the days of solitude with only myself and the book I had brought at the market and I shook my head; it hadn't been half as bad as my mother had intended for it to be. Maybe I did crave for freedom now but I still liked the less social side of life, whereby I could get lost in a book and not have to worry about the real world.

"Actually I quite enjoyed the quiet." I smiled softly, looking down as I remembered. "Although I'm here to dance so tell me, where do we start?"

"Hmmm… we'll start nice and simply." He stepped close to me, holding out his hand for me to take. I did so cautiously, still not sure how far I trusted Soul. _It's just dancing though, noting more… _I let my fingers loosely curl around his. "Ok, that's good. Now the other hand needs to be on my shoulder." I placed my hand down, rather firmly, gripping the suit. "Rest it lighter." He advised.

Soul sounded so much more professional like this, so much more refined and smart, like he wasn't just a servant at all. He knew what he was saying and it made me realise that he wasn't just the fun guy I had recently become friends with; there was something more to him. I jolted as I felt his other hand come round and gently rest on my waist. People had never just touched me like this so casually, especially not men, and I didn't like the feeling.

"Relax Maka," He laughed, "this is just plain dancing, everyone will want to dance with you like this on your wedding and not because they have any personal attachment, just because they have to. You need to get used to this alight?" I nodded in conformation and let the tenseness fall slightly from my limbs.

"Now I'm going to move my foot forward, you need to move yours backwards, then slide the opposite foot slightly so that we can turn a little." His words were going in one ear and out the other, bypassing my brain completely. "I'll start on my right."

I looked up at him with pleading eyes so that he would catch on that I had not understood him, purposely trying to look as pathetic as possible. He laughed.

"Just follow my lead and you should be fine." He began to dance, gently nudging me backwards and forwards into the right place. But even so it was a disaster. Soul danced perfectly, gliding across the tile because he knew every step to perfection. I was the only problem. The dress I had chosen was too long and it flowed around my feet in an inconvenient way which meant that my feet were hidden. I clumsily stumbled and tripped and finally stepped backwards onto the hem of my dress so badly that I fell straight over backwards, landing harshly on the floor.

Soul pulled a face and he gave me a hand to pull me to my feet. I patted myself down, slightly annoyed and humiliated at how stupid I must have looked; I really wasn't a very good lady… It was then that I noticed Soul looking me up and down, taking in my choice of clothing for the day. I nervously stood straight and still, feeling like I was being examined. I was wearing a long but simple, plain blue dress, with white straps, a white line around the hem and a white flower at the waist.

He frowned, before walking over to his black bag and rummaging around in it until he found what he wanted.

"Here," He tossed a piece of black material over to me and I caught it, "get changed. It will help you to see your feet and I think it will be better to dance in for now." I looked down at the material in my arms, realising that it was a dress.

"Oh, thank you. But where should I change?" I asked nervously. Soul paused.

"I promise I won't look." He bluntly said, turning his back and facing the wall.

"No! I'm not just changing here, don't be ridiculous! There is just no chance!" I may not have met many men but I still wasn't stupid about the ways of me. I was just starting to trust Soul but that just out of the question. Not while he was standing there.

"Why not?" he called; still not looking, as if to prove his point. "I will even sit down if it makes you feel safer. I wouldn't do anything anyway, you can trust me." I thought for a moment.

"I don't want you looking…" I mumbled.

"I'm not going to; why would I be interested in a skinny girl like you anyway, you have no curves." He yawned as though he was bored and I crossed my arms stubbornly. For some reason it kind of hurt being insulted by Soul but it also kind of felt like a challenge. I knew that I was underdeveloped and that my curves were non-existent but I still felt grumpy that he'd pointed it out; so without another word or though I began to change.

I reached behind me to pull lose the strings holding the dress together and let the straps slip down over my shoulders so that the garment crumpled in a heap around my feet. I instantly regretted this and wished that I didn't have these sudden moments of courage and rebellion and I hurriedly began to pull the black dress over my head; a shuffle from Soul only acting as encouragement.

It was a strange fit and I had to weave my arms and fingers down into sleeves which were attached to gloves. The dress was black and covered me from neck to ankle, where it frilled out above my feet. The actual dress was strapless, black, with a rounded top but dark netting was across my nape and down my arms, where it attached to the black gloves.

As I spun around, admiring the effect, two long black ribbons fell to the floor. I bent down to pick them up, curiously examining them. I wasn't sure what they were for a while but as I realised my lips formed a small 'oh'. The day I had first properly spoken to Soul, in the library, I had been wearing the blue ribbons that my father had put in for me. _Why would I be interested in a skinny girl like you? _He may not be interested at all but some part of him must have thought that they looked nice one me. I smiled; how sweet.

Carefully I tied them into my hair, letting the loose ends twine with my locks. Then I gathered my clothes and moved them to the other side of the room.

"I'm done." I called. Soul pushed himself to his feet and turned round, talking as he did so.

"It's about time," he complained, "how long do you take to-" he stopped and his eyes once again took in my appearance.

"What's wrong? If it's not right I can always change again?" his silence was making me uneasy. I wanted him to say what he was thinking; if it was actually terrible I wanted to know quickly, to avoid embarrassment. Finally he spoke.

"No," he whispered, "it's lovely, a perfect fit, just… not what I expected."

My cheeks flushed slightly; was this a compliment? I still wasn't sure. Even if he hadn't meant it like that there was a small level of wonder in his tone which made me feel beautiful. My heart fluttered slightly in my chest. _What am I doing, I'm going to be married._ I mentally scolded myself. _I won't be unfaithful before it's even begun._

"Thank you, shall we do some more practicing? I want to be as graceful as possible for my prince Kid." I laughed, even though it wasn't funny and pretending not to notice souls face drop, I went to open the window and let the cool autumn breeze flow in. I turned back around and was glad to see him smiling.

"Of course." He took my hand again and positioned the other to my waist. "Watch your feet this time so that you'll remember it."

I watched closely as we slowly danced in circles around the room. I messed up and tripped or stumbled several times but he didn't comment and let me find my place gain before picking up the speed. It was silent but I didn't mind as I danced to the beats in my head, imagining how this would feel when it was my wedding, when I was dancing with Kid. The heels of my shoes tacked across the floor lightly as I began to get the hang of it but I still stared intently at my feet.

I didn't want to look up and face those deep crimson eyes. There was something about them which drew me in and made me trust them, even though Souls red eyes, sharp teeth and white hair made him seem like more of a demon than a prince. I forced myself to look down for the fear that I would get caught in the spell that he was weaving over me with every touch.

…

"That's it then," Soul stretched his arms up above his head; "we're all done." I breathed out a sigh, it was getting well into the afternoon and Soul and I had finally finished and now I could, apparently, dance. "You're getting pretty good although it took you long enough. We even missed lunch…" Soul sighed.

"Oh well, we'll go and get something now, and thank you for teaching me!" I laughed, "I really would be a mess if you hadn't!"

Then suddenly Souls face was ever so close to mine, his eyes worried and attentive and his hand reaching round to gently stroke my cheek. I flinched in shock and took a step away.

"What are you doing?" My eyes were wide. Soul pulled back, looking slightly embarrassed and looking to the side.

"It's not like that," he protested, "I just noticed your face. You shouldn't let her treat you like that… it's not fair on you to have to put up with cuts and bruises for this…" He looked sad and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's nice to know somebody cares…" I stepped in closer and looked up a Soul, a chocking feeling in my chest drawing me forward, making me feel that it would get better if I was nearer to Soul, that he would be the one to set me free. And then it was gone. I looked down at the marble floor.

"My, my, have you two really been in here all day practicing?" The voice was calm and slightly curious and I jumped as I realised that there was someone standing by the door. I whipped round to see Prince Kid, standing straight in a smart suit by the door. He had entered silently and looked as though he had been standing a while.

"Oh Prince," I nervously, quite flustered by his sudden and unexpected appearance, "what are doing this far into the palace?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I was looking for you actually Miss Albarn." He smiled politely, "I was told that my faithful servant Soul was teaching you to dance so I'm sure you are an expert now. Soul can be really handy."

"Yes, I was in good hands." I looked back at Soul but his head was hung and he was standing to attention. I remembered that he was just a servant to Kid so even if he was my friend his status was so far below ours and his work depended on Kids opinion. Kid frowned slightly.

"Maka, that dress of yours is quite peculiar; it's so gothic it takes away all your shape." Kid didn't know that I was shapeless usually and I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not. I sighed and looked down at myself. After what soul had said I had felt fine but now I had not much choice than to agree with Kid.

"I was going to change out from it any way," I muttered, "It's just and ugly old thing that Soul leant me to help me dance." I knew I shouldn't have said that when in truth the garment was soft and comfortable and made me feel pretty. I could imagine Soul's face scrunching up with discontent as I spoke but I didn't check.

"Ah good, well perhaps you could go and change and then meet me for lunch? I heard you mention that you hadn't eaten yet." I wanted to say no but again I just couldn't.

"Of course." I smiled placidly, trying to push all thoughts of Soul from my head.

"Good, but first a quick dance to test your skills." He stepped in and forwardly took my hand, kissing it. We began to dance a little but I couldn't think or concentrate; it just felt wrong and disjointed dancing with Kid, not like the smooth movements soul made.

I could see him with every turn, looking bored and sour. I knew it was because I had turned down lunch, because I had insulted the dress, made him look a fool.

"Soul," Kid spoke loudly, "you really have taught my bride well." I saw Soul tense and then relax.

"I want your wedding to be wonderful my prince." He said flatly.

"Come now, isn't this enough dancing?" I cut in, trying to sound happy and talking to Kid but looking at Soul. _Why is he so down about kid showing up, it's not that bad…? _"I'm so tried Prince, I must go change, and then I'll meet you in the main hall." I took this opportunity to grab my clothes before Kid noticed and leave. It was making me nervous and as I left I spared one glance back at Soul.

His eyes were cold and disappointed and he looked away to speak to Kid, not even caring to give me anything more. What did he expect of me, to just turn around and say no to the future king of Death city? I shook my head angrily and began to quickly walk back to my room; my anger doing well to hide the pain I felt from seeing that look on his face.

"Why is he so much trouble?" I whispered under my breath; not understanding why little looks and phrases said by accident were confusing me so much, just because they were spoken by him.


	8. Decisions

"I was just walking with home with him, like we always do, he's so protective, will never let me go on my own, and then he just did it! Leaned in and just kissed me!" Tsubaki squealed loudly and flung her arms up in the air. It was the most excited I had ever seen her. She was beaming and blushing, shouting and laughing, her emotions were just all over the place.

"That's amazing! I'm so glad; Black Star has always been so troublesome so I hope you know what you're getting into." I warned jokingly, shaking my finger. Tsubaki laughed, we were sitting on the floor in the library, and although I had intended on reading when Tsubaki had burst in I had immediately stopped. I'd missed her while my mother had locked me up in my room and it was nice to catch up with her now, especially with the news about Black Star. "So what did he do next?" I asked.

"Well…" Tsubaki sighed, "He kind of just ran off… I mean I don't mind since he's probably just shy but it was a little shocking." She smiled. "But I don't mind! I'm prepared to wait for him to tell me when he's ready." She seemed so optimistic about her future and it was refreshing for me. To see someone with so much potential and hope really did make me want to smile.

"This is great for you two; I always knew it would happen someday." I gave her a hug and she smiled.

"Thank you." Then she clapped her hands together, "I almost forgot to ask, but then I haven't seen you in so long, how was your little adventure?" She asked, giggling excitedly, "It's all the talk in the kitchens, everyone is just dying to know what happened and where you went; but of course the queen forbid us to speak of it publically."

"She would want to keep my faults a secret as always I guess," I sighed, "But it was fun, lots of sneaking around and once I got into the city we had a really good time."

"We?" Tsubaki looked at me questionably, her blue eyes narrowed with light suspicion. Ten they lit up, "Was it a boy?" She asked. I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"It wasn't like that at all…" I mumbled, still feeling my cheeks heating up, "There's a boy I'm friends with and he said that he'd take me into the city so that I wouldn't be alone. And anyway, I'm to be married, I couldn't ever fall for another man than Kid." I said sternly. I didn't like Soul, not in that way, I was ninety-nine percent sure. But still… that little one percent, that little feeling I got around him, the little thoughts in the back of my head… I just wanted to be rid of them.

"I understand. What's his name though?" She asked more seriously.

"He's Soul Evans, one of Kid's servants although he's assigned to help me plan the wedding and he's been helping me out with other things as well. We went to the market and he taught me how to dance and he's really friendly-" Tsubaki politely cut in.

"Umm… Maka, what sort of relationship do you have with that boy…?" She whispered. I stopped and went silent.

"We are friends, nothing more."

"Oh of course!" Tsubaki mumbled, "But I just mean that if you were ever to consider anyone other than Kid, it just wouldn't be possible… Not to mention that a princess can't really marry anyone who isn't of noble blood." It felt like a rock had just dropped inside me, pulling a lump down in my throat and making my heart ache. I had known that already but hearing it voiced made me feel sick. _It's not even about Soul; it's about me and my choices, that's why I feel like this. Soul is nothing to do with this. _I finally looked back at Tsubaki, beaming.

"I know. And anyway why would I fall in love with a servant? Kid will be a fine husband, I'm sure of it." And I meant it. I sealed that thought into my mind and made it definite. I would always be faithful to Kid, I knew that ever since we met; and no matter what any other man side I would not cheat like my father had.

The library door creaked open and closed shut again. It was unusual for people to come in but not unheard of so I paid no attention and continued speaking t Tsubaki.

"But will you ever love Kid?" She asked worriedly, "I'm afraid for you, I don't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life…"

"Tsubaki, I don't have a choice." I giggled, "And anyway, while I may not love Kid now one day I might."

"You have been given an opportunity most girls would kill themselves for; you better learn to love him." I looked up to see a girl peering down over me, her brow tightly furrowed and her blue eyes cold. Behind Elizabeth I heard Patricia laugh.

"Bet we scared you didn't we!" she giggled. Elizabeth didn't laugh though, she continued to stare. It was annoying me that she would approach me like this, saying such ridiculous things and trying to intimidate me. I stood up and looked the girl straight in the eyes, ignoring her height and speaking firmly.

"Excuse me but I don't know what you mean; this isn't an opportunity, it's a contract. If I really choose not to love Kid then that will be my choice and none of your business."

"Listen brat," She growled, "you may be some rich kid but if you ever think of making my prince unhappy we will personally see that you regret it."

"So quick in the dark no one would know!" Patricia's eyes were scarily wide and she laughed manically. I remembered the things Soul had mentioned to me _"Little girls who have never had an experience of the outside world are easily to pick on. And anyway your with kid now, they don't like that". _I swallowed my fears and stepped forward.

"Don't threaten me. I don't know what relationship you have with Kid or what relationship you wish you had but don't interfere with me and him. I will make my decisions on what I do within this chosen path and you, _maids, _have no right or authority to even comment." Elizabeth glared but bother her and her sister kept their mouths closed, "You should really be on your way now." I cocked my head to the side and smiled falsely.

Elizabeth huffed, flicking her head and marching off with Patricia. She stopped, just short of the door, with her fingers resting gently on the shiny brass handle. I watched her wondering what she might do now.

"You know," She spoke slowly, her voice a dangerously low whisper, "I spoke to Soul. He's quite upset about how you treated him the other day; he's such a good friend to you. I do hope that people don't start to get the wrong idea." And with that she quickly pulled the door opened and left, letting the heavy wood swing closed on its own.

I sighed and turned to Tsubaki.

"It's really not like that between Soul and I." She raised her eyebrows doubtingly, "Please believe me…"

"I do, I do!" She apologised.

"Should I maybe stop seeing Soul…?" I thought out loud, it was still an option after all. I wasn't too close to him yet so maybe I could still cut the ties between us. "He is upset anyway after our dancing lesson, maybe I could just stop talking to him and he might leave me alone." Tsubaki shook her head.

"If that's what you think will help…" She smiled, "I'm sure he'll understand; he stands for Kid's service so he will want only the best for you two."

"Thank you Tsubaki. I should be going now." I smiled weakly. She nodded and as I left I couldn't help but feel that I was acting a little like my mother; choosing to respect my duty as a princess over my friendship with Soul.

I wasn't really sure what to do now. I had never questioned my freedom or expected anything more from life than what I was given but now I had let Soul open my eyes to a whole new world which I just couldn't forget. And now I was going to push him out of my life ungratefully after everything he had done. It just didn't seem fair.

"Maka!" The call made my heart drop. Why did he have to find me right now; when the only thing I could say was the only thing I didn't want to. "Princess! Wait up!" He called. I kept walking though, looking straight forward firmly. _I can do this… I will._

"Maka! Please!" He ran in front of me, looking at me with a smile but eyes which badly hid his concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Was it Liz and patty because you can-" I took a deep breath.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you even care?" I huffed, pretending to be angry.

"Well something is wrong; you're running away from me."

"I'm not! But why do I have to stop anyway just because you call? I don't have to listen to you at all you know!" I could see the shock spread across his face, his crimson eyes filling slowly with sorrow. I wanted to stop and apologise right then but I didn't, I needed to continue. "How dare you, a pathetic servant, assume that you hold any importance to me. And don't pry into my business like that again, you have no right."

I flicked my head around, hoping that he would see it and think I was angry, instead of noticing the water filling up in the corners of my eyes. I didn't want to say anything else. I just wanted to run right now, to escape what I had said to him.

"…I thought we were friends…" He whispered.

"You thought wrong." I coldly stated, turning on my heel and marching away. I rounded the corner and sank to my knees, letting my hands slap against the wall. The tears were running down my face now. I could feel my breath hitching in my throat and I grabbed a hold of my blouse. _It shouldn't hurt like this…_

I stayed down in the corner and cried for a long time until I could finally pull myself together. My behaviour was pathetic and I needed to get up and keep moving forward. Soul would thank you for this decision one day, and now Kid's twisted maids could threaten me no more...

...

The next morning I awoke early, not regretting my previous decisions to leave Soul out of my life. I wasn't sure why but it just seemed like the right thing to do now. We weren't secret lovers or partners in crime (unless running away was a crime) and yet I had felt guilty around him. I wanted to step away from him and pretend that I had nothing to do with him when Kid had come in the other day but there had been nothing scandalous or deceitful about our dancing. I couldn't just drag Soul into this.

It still hurt to think of how I had treated Soul but it was my only option. I needed to remember that. Tsubaki had been right when she said that I couldn't marry a servant; even the mention of such treachery could lead to Souls execution. I definitely couldn't risk that.

I stretched and dressed in a light gown, leaving my room and heading for the gardens. Although the sun had barely risen I headed out; watching the bright orb bring light and life into the sleeping world. My toes brushed against the wet grass and a faint wind blew; the start of a crisp day. Winter was coming, bring the ever daunting reminder of my seventeenth birthday in spring. And my marriage to Kid… where would that fit in?

I kept wandering, trying to let the untroubled morning replace my worried thoughts. As the sun rose shadows crept out behind trees and colour flooded into the clear blue sky. Most of the plants in the garden were evergreen but the occasional bare tree, with golden and amber leaves spewn across the ground stood tall. For me it was saddening.

It was good having a little time to myself though, a moment of peace in all of this madness. I strolled silently for a while, listening to the sound of maids arriving and the jobs of the servants starting up. There was a clattering of pots and pans from the kitchens and hushed calls as they all coordinated to get the jobs done. I looked at the dark stone walls, casting my eyes up the tower, until the fell upon someone I was dreading to see.

My mother, with her stern face and eyes fixed directly on me. She looked elegant as ever though I could tell from the ever so slight smile on her face that she was waiting for something. She carefully pulled a strand of hair from her cheek.

"What a lovely morning for a stroll, wouldn't you agree dear?" She called down to me from her balcony, "Such fresh air, it really will do you a world of good."

"Are you attempting to make things better by merely speaking of the weather?" I asked cynically. She pouted before answering.

"I never really meant to make things bad in the first place my darling, it's just so stressful trying to organise all of this and with Sprit still fooling around…" I felt a little bit compassionate for the woman who had lost the love of her husband, even if she had taken her anger out on me. "I will always love you though and I have always been very proud of you and your actions. You will make a fine queen."

"Thank you…"

"Oh I heard about your little argument with one of the servants, oh what was his name again…"

"Soul." I interrupted protectively. Souls wide grin, his snowy hair, his deep eyes. They flashed across my mind and I felt my heart jump. _Why am I thinking of him now, I need to forget him. Why did she bring him up?_

"Yes, yes, news travels fast in this castle. Anyway it isn't polite to abuse the service of the Prince Kid's servants. Although in this case I will allow an exception since Tsubaki told me it was to protect your honour." She continued on.

"Why were you speaking to Tsubaki?" I asked cautiously.

"I like to check up on you since we haven't exactly been on the best of terms and so I speak to lots of people about you. Is there a problem with that? Because you haven't exactly been on your best behaviour recently and I need to make sure you aren't planning anything reckless again." Now I understood what she meant.

"So you spy on me? How controlling are you going to be, can't I have any freedom at all?!" I shouted, "You're so infuriating! Every time I even think of forgiving you, you just make me realise all the reasons why I shouldn't!"

"Maka I am the one who forgives you for all the mistakes you make. I will not tolerate you turning every talk into an argument, have you lost all your manners?" Her brow furrowed with disgust and she shook her head disappointedly. "I'm warning you now, make the right choices, or there will be consequences." She stepped back inside, though I could see the woman peering slightly trough the curtains.

A slight movement to the side drew my attention. Kid stepped out from the path he'd been following to run to me and I embarrassedly looked down; all too aware that he may have just heard my childish row.

"Ah just who I needed to see!" he beamed, "Oh, may I?" he asked, reaching gently rearrange my hair. I had gathered by now the Princes love of symmetry so I let him continue. "There!" He smiled clearly satisfied.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked, trying to sound polite, despite the anger from my past conversation.

"Oh yes." He looked a little nervous and he was fiddling with his buttons and his pocket. "Well I know it hasn't been long that we've known each other and I was planning on waiting a little longer however due to circumstances I think now would be the appropriate time for this…"

Kid reached into his pocket carefully and despite the wet ground he lowered himself onto one knee. I knew what was happening but it just didn't seem to register. This was what mother had been waiting for. This is why I could feel her looking down on me from within her room, watching my decision. The box was small and black. His hand slowly opened it to reveal the shining silver and jewelled ring.

"Maka Albarn I think now is the time to make this official." He paused, "Will you marry me?"


	9. How could I love you

I stared down at the ring, the thick band of silver glinting up at me in the morning light, the jewels refracting a rainbow of shine. My eyes were wide; my moth parted in shock at Kids words; and even after all this time of preparing myself, of convincing myself, that there was no other way… I had no reason to be shocked. I should have known this was coming, should have seen it through my mother's behaviour.

I wanted to run, to hoist up my dress and let my legs carry me away, far out of the castle and past the hills, and then further still. I wanted to leave my mother and the ring and Kid with his stupid proposal forever. And yet something stopped me. I wasn't sure if it was her eyes on my back or the pathetic, pleading look in Kids eyes or the thought of the people this would help; but something kept me rooted to the spot. My heart was beating in my chest and I closed my eyes, trying desperately to calm myself before the words would come out of my lips.

"Yes…" I breathed the word; barley whispered it and slowly opened my eyes, wondering if he had heard. Kid was smiling and I smiled too; not because I was happy but rather glad that I wouldn't have to say it again. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to. He took my hand, sliding the cool band over my finger and then stood.

"Thank you Maka. This means a lot to me, and a lot to many more people." He took my hand, carefully tilting it so that it fit into his own. "May I spend today with you? After all I would like to get to know my wife a bit better before the wedding." I felt his other hand draw in round my waist, pulling me closer to him. His body curved, welcoming me into it but I was stiff and brittle, not wanting to give in to him but knowing that I really had no choice.

I looked up at him and in that instant felt his lips press against mine. My heart was pounding in my chest but there was none of the dizziness or thrill that I had read about. No aching in my chest or heavy blush spreading across my cheeks. It was my first kiss and I wasn't even interested, that was enough to make me pull away. I looked away, trying to not let him see any sadness my face might show.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that Maka." He laughed. I pulled myself together; I needed to make this work. I looked up at him, pulling a shy smile.

"That's alright," I giggled, trying to act cute, "and I'd love to spend the day with you, though maybe you could let me change into something a little more formal?"

"But of course! I shall wait for you down in the main entrance when you are ready." He walked off and as he went I felt my false smile drop. I looked up to the balcony that my mother had stood on but the drapes were merely blowing in the wind and no one was there anymore. _My wife. _I remembered Kids words and felt a shiver run through me. I hated the way they sounded through is lips. The ring was weighing my hand down as I slowly turned and made my way back to my room.

…

I sat on the edge of my bed, fingers pressed to my lips in thought. I had been dressed for about fifteen minutes now but I didn't want to leave the comfort of my room yet. I let my finger run over my lip where Kid had kissed me and shook my head. It just felt so wrong with Kid, so formal. I wanted there to be love between us but now I wasn't sure how much that thought could be true. _It will just take time, there's no need for me to try and rush things. _I picked myself up and smoothed down my skirts, leaving to find Kid without any more hesitation.

I stepped quickly down the stairs to the entrance, trying to look ladylike and graceful but I could feel that I was doing it all wrong. As I turned the corner to where I was meeting Kid I heard voices and stopped, slowing myself. I could see Kid, talking and gesturing with his arms with enthusiasm. I peeked my head round the corner and saw someone I recognised instantly. I pulled back. Way was he here, now of all times.

"Maka, is that you over there?" I winced and spun round the corner, pulling my lips into a smile as wide as I could manage.

"Yes!" I beamed. Soul looked away and I saw his whole body slump over slightly. I walked down to Kid. I wanted Soul to look at me, to understand that I'd lied to him and for things to be back to normal between us. He was the one who made me feel warm and safe and now I felt terrible for pushing him away like I had.

"Soul and I were just discussing some of the plans for the wedding, and of course," He took my hand and kissed it gently, "I told him about this morning." I felt embarrassed and had to restrain from pulling my hand back. For some reason I just didn't feel comfortable letting Soul see me like this with Kid. Finally he looked back.

"I should be able to arrange everything although there are a few more details to confirm." Soul's voice was flat and dead, his eyes heavily lidded and blank as he looked at me. My smile dropped immediately. "Though now the date has actually been confirmed it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"The dates been confirmed?" I asked, leaning forward. Soul huffed.

"Of course, Princess. The queen decided yesterday that the wedding would be in the spring, though I can't quite remember the date." He seemed bored as he spoke, uninterested to be with me. I sighed; mother had known that I would have to say yes even before I was proposed to. She was cunning and sly and she knew what she was doing; I had no chance against her.

"I see." I whispered, "And will you be staying in Whitehollow until then?" It seemed a reasonable question but as soon as I said it I regretted the words. I was supposed to be acting like I didn't care, not worrying when Soul would leave.

"I'm not permitted to leave Whitehollow till after the wedding; when you will move to Death city." he said with a slight, sarcastic smile. "Excuse me Prince Kid but I really do have a lot of work to get on with, may I leave?" He bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, yes." Kid waved his hand and dismissed Soul, looking back to me. I was still hypnotized by Soul and his cold eyes full of anger which were aimed at both Kid and me. I looked down, shamefully. My heart was filled with guilt and pain, it heaved in my chest, ripping at the way Soul was treating me. _He really must hate me…_ It was a reality I didn't want to consider, not now when he had just started to make me want to accept men.

Soul left, I didn't see it but I heard his footsteps fade as he walked across the marble floor. As soon as they were silent I felt the pain increase. It called for me to run after him, to stop him no matter what. I didn't understand it. _This must be what it is like to lose a friend, yes a friend. _I smiled up at Kid, pulling at my heart until I could pretend that there was nothing wrong.

"Shall we go?" I asked. He seemed to have noticed no change in my attitude and I was glad; it would have only worried him.

"Yes, I have planned something special actually." He spoke excitedly, taking my hand and leading me towards the main doors. Two guards dressed smartly in their uniforms opened the heavy wooden doors slowly. The sunlight poured in, blinding me momentarily and I used my spare hand to shade my eyes. When I had adjusted I saw that parked outside the doors was a large ornate carriage. The wood was dark and well carved, decorated with gold leaf to highlight leaves and flowers. Two chestnut horses waited, golden clasps connecting their reins which lead back to the drivers hands.

"A carriage suitable for a real princess." Kid announced smugly. There was another man waiting to open the door for me and I hopped up the outside step with ease into the comfortable inside. It was spacious and the seats were lined with expensive leather, deep red in colour. Golden buttons and curtains were also hung to match the grand style. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." I had never travelled in a carriage like this, despite my royal background, due to not being allowed out of the castle. "Everything is just perfect." But even as I said it I knew that the colour of the seats would never compare to the crimson of Souls eyes; it wasn't quite perfect.

"That was my plan; today everything will be perfect between us; beautiful, symmetrical and perfect." The young prince smiled as he joined me inside the carriage, lost in his own thoughts. We sat in silence as the doors closed. The sharp sound of the whip cracking through the air sounded and steadily the wheels began to move.

"Where are we going?" I asked, genuinely interested now.

"Well I heard about when you left the castle the other day from Soul. He told me all about how he brought you home, but also of how you seemed to really enjoy the experience of going somewhere unfamiliar. We spoke for a while and I got the impression that you never really get to travel so today we shall travel." I sat quietly with my mouth parted a little. Soul really was kind.

"Are we going to Death City?" I asked.

"Oh you are smart Miss Albarn," Kid laughed, "we most certainly are. It's a beautiful city; I think you'll like it." I looked out the window, watching as we left the streets I called home.

We talked easily throughout the whole journey though not about anything specific. I made sure not to mention that I had noticed how we avoided areas that had recently been used as battle grounds and tried not to offend Kid with anything I said. It was only a few hours later that we arrived at Death City.

The landscape was flat and dusty, stretching out to the horizon where a city sat, positioned precariously on the top of a rocky hill. It was strange to see the change from the lush green forests and dark houses of Whitehollow to this dry and barren land. The mountains that I could see from my bedroom window were still visible in the distance but the forest that coated them had stopped long ago.

We sped into the city passing more colourful houses and people getting on with work but the effects of war were still visible. The shops which had less than enough food, the lessened numbers of men, the widows who still struggled to hide their tears. I pulled back from the window, suddenly feeling very conscious that I didn't belong here. I worried that there was still hate for my people in their hearts and I couldn't complain, not after what had been done in the war. In my opinion both sides had much to hate for.

When I saw the palace of Death City I was not surprised. Kid had told me it was beautiful so of course by now I had assumed it would be symmetrical and it was. The palace was a strange building with three red spikes pointing from skulls and large lit candles which looked like they had been burning down for many years. It held none of the grace that my home had though I politely took it in and remarked to Kid on how spectacular it looked.

"Now I'm afraid there is quite a climb up to the entrance…" Kid mumbled apologetically, "I understand that it's hardly the route a proper young lady should be taking but it is the only way up." I looked at Kid, slightly confused. _What kind of woman does he think I am? I can use my legs just fine._

"Well that should be fine." I stated, lifting the hem of my dress just above my ankles and approaching the steps. Kid was right; there were a lot of steps, but nothing I couldn't handle. "It's not like I'm used to acting like a princess anyway." I whispered, and began to run up the stairs. I could take them easily, my legs stronger and more athletic than most of the other girls' my age. Finally when I reached the top I took a moment to look down over Death City.

My breath was a little rough and I waited as my chest heaved in the corset type dress I had deemed suitable for a day like today. It took me a while to get my breathing to return to normal and I had a strong urge to pull out the strings of my dress right then and there.

"Well Miss Albarn, it seems that I have underestimated you." Kid smirked as he came to the top of the stairs.

"Please, call me Maka." I couldn't stand the formal way he spoke to me, it was unnatural for a loving relationship, even I knew that.

"Oh, ok then." Kid seemed a little taken aback, "You see when courting a woman it is always more polite to address her formally."

"Well if that is what you prefer…" I had never been a fan of the traditional ways but now awkwardness fell between Kid and I, making me shuffle uncomfortably. I could see that Kid was also uneasy as he adjusted his tie and turned his sleeves to be evenly set. I coughed. "May I see the inside of the castle?" I asked nervously, afraid that already things were getting worse between us.

"Yes, yes, straight away." He seemed more distant as he led me inside. I carefully slid my hand into his, trying to pull him back. Kid smiled, his golden eyes lighting up at my sign of affection. I wanted to make my heart beat fast but it wouldn't, it was just normal.

The day past slowly, we walked and looked into all the many rooms. We ate a delicate lunch and then toured the gardens; the only source of green in the city. And then I was lead into a hall where food had been prepared and laid out for us. I quickly noticed that there were only two plates.

"Will your father not be dining with us tonight?" I asked curiously. Kid looked at the two plates for a moment.

"It seems not. Father is a very busy man though, it would be best if we didn't disturb him." I sat down in the chair, feeling like a child in this vast hall. It was lonely and silent, the great arches and tall ceiling echoing every noise I made. I didn't really feel like speaking to Kid anymore; we had talked all day and still I felt that we had no common interests to enthuse about. I felt cold and all alone with him, even though I could tell that he was trying his hardest to make me happy. Nothing he could do seemed to work on me and no matter how had I forced a smile I couldn't get it to stick.

I was glad when dinner ended and I was escorted back to a room. Kid gave me a small, quick kiss and left me in the hands of two maids, who I was relieved to say weren't Elizabeth or Patricia. They took me into my room and found me night clothes and the shorter of the two began to brush through my hair, all the while trying to make friendly conversation.

"Everyone here is getting so excited about your wedding you know, all talking about what a wonderful event it shall be." The older of the two spoke warmly as she worked.

"Yes they say that it shall be beautiful and of course that you will be the centre piece." I laughed at this, shaking my head.

"You flatter me too much. It will just be another wedding."

"Well yes but all the lords and ladies will be invited; it will be a day to remember." The younger girl smiled, I could tell she was thinking of the end of the war, the main thing my wedding would be remembered for.

"So tell me," I asked, trying to break away from that thought, "are there many lords and ladies of Death city?"

"Not as many as you'd think." The older maid frowned, "The city doesn't have the wealth that it used to and most of the lords left gained their power from corrupt business. I remember two sisters who became ladies purely by crime and blackmail." She shook her head disappointedly.

"You mean the Thompson sisters?" The younger girl sounded excited. She leaned into me, eager to gossip. "They just appeared out of nowhere one day and it did cause quite a commotion. Word says they were raised from on the streets. Got quite close to Lord Death and Kid though…"

"Kathryn! Don't speak like that!" The older woman scolded her.

"No please, I don't mind." I smiled; I was intrigued now about these girls. "Please continue, I have no one to tell so say what you wish." The older maid nodded reluctantly for Kathryn to continue.

"Well anyway, Kid was always spending time with them, asking them to dance and such. The younger of the two was a bit of a mess, overexcited and not very lady like. But the older was very attractive indeed, oh what was her name…"

"Never mind that, the point is that they both left recently, gone without a trace." She crossed the room and drew closed the blinds, the already lit candles keeping the room light.

"I reckon she had a thing for Kid, left after she found out about the engagement." Kathryn's eyebrows were high and suggestive.

"Is that so?" I giggled; this was all very interesting news. "Well I must be going to sleep now if you don't mind but thank you for your company."

Both girls bowed their heads and left. I crawled into bed, thinking of Kid and the woman who had been described to me. It was odd but something about the girls sounded awfully familiar but even when I wracked my brains I couldn't find it. It was cruel but I felt a small smile cross my face from knowing that Kid didn't want to marry me. I'd known it really but now I was certain, he would never really love me and I would never really love him. That way we would be on equal footing and I wouldn't need to feel guilty for not wanting to kiss him.

Deep down a small part of me felt a pang of jealousy but I could ignore that, just like all my other feelings that were wrong. I could still get on with Kid, still marry him, I would just have to be careful, watchful. I did not want to be my mother, deceived by a man. Kid didn't have to love me, just act like it and stay faithful; that would keep me happy for the moment.

I let my eyes fall closed and that night dreamed the most vibrant dream of Kid dancing with a woman who wore a veil over her face. They danced and he looked at her with an admiration I had never been looked upon with. My heart beat fast with the anger and unfairness of it all but I stood and smiled and waited. Finally they stopped and she turned to me. "_You have been given an opportunity most girls would kill themselves for; you better learn to love him_." Her voice was as sour as Elizabeth's had been the first time I had heard those words and even when they still echoed through my head. To me it meant little though, the woman Kid loved was gone; I didn't need to dream of the hate she would bare towards me. The room was still dark, not yet morning so I rolled over, falling back into a deep and quiet sleep.


End file.
